I Heard it Through the Grapevine
by 1tT4k3sTw0
Summary: The Vargas family and Beilschmidt family are next door neighbors and hard core rivals when it comes to wine making. But when Feliciano Vargas stumbles upon Ludwig Beilschmidt, a forbidden love is in the vineyard.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1:

"Feliciano, dinner!"

Feliciano looked up, distracted, from where he sat under his favorite shady tree, drawing. Grandpa Roma was standing on the porch of their two story houses, squinting through the afternoon light toward his grandson. "Come on inside, it's your favorite!"

Immediately Feliciano broke into a huge grin and gathered up his art supplies, "Coming! I'm coming, I'm coming!" In this family favorite was another word for pasta.

Feliciano raced down the hill toward his house, away from the Vargas vineyard that his family owned. When Feliciano and his older twin brother Lovino were babies their mother passed away and they were taken to their grandfather to take care of them. Roma had loved and cherished his grandsons so much that the two boys had never felt too sad that their mother who they had never got to know passed away, or that their father had ran away from his responsibilities. Feliciano didn't care about that because he loved living here with his grandfather and brother. And he especially loved the Vargas vineyard, Grandpa Roma owned one of the largest vineyards in Italy, not to mention one of the famous, there wasn't a restaurant in Italy that didn't serve homemade Vargas wine and Roma was nearly as proud of it as he was of his grandchildren. However, there was definitely one dark cloud in Roma's blue sky.

"What were you doing," Roma asked with a smile as Feliciano reached his side, panting.

"Drawing," Feliciano showed the half-finished picture to his grandfather. Roma studied it with interest and pride, "You're drawing the vineyard?"

"Vee, you can see all of it from up on that hill," Feliciano explained happily, taking the picture and bouncing into the house, "Tomorrow I'll finish it."

"You're such a talented artist, Feli," Roma complimented as he walked with his grandson, "Wouldn't you want to go to school with Lovi?"

Lovino had recently passed an exam to go to an impressive college in the city miles away from the nearby town. He would only be able to visit his brother and grandfather every other weekend. Feliciano was sad that his brother would be leaving soon but he was also incredibly proud, he had always felt Lovino wasn't as happy here as he should be. Even though he loved his family dearly there had always been a part of Lovino who wanted to spread his wings and fly.

Feliciano smiled, "No I'm okay, and I just like art as a hobby. Besides I couldn't go to all those boring lessons and not see you every day." Feliciano shuddered, "That would be awful."

Roma smiled warmly at his grandson; despite his words he didn't want Feliciano to leave either. It was bad enough having one grandson begging to leave.

Speaking of which Lovino was already at the kitchen table, pouring over the textbooks the school had sent him. He didn't even look up when the two entered.

Roma crossed his arms, "Lovino, how many times have I told you that dinner time is family time?"

"Every day since I was two," Lovino replied, still not looking up.

"Then it's about time to get that through your thick-head. Nothing but food on the table during dinner," he shot a warning glance at Feliciano who had just placed his art supplies on the table. Feliciano quickly placed them on the kitchen counter instead before racing to the hot pot of pasta, practically drooling.

Lovino sighed with exasperation but shut the text book and put it with Feliciano's sketchbook and pencils, "I need to get a head start before school starts."

"You still have one more day and you're spending it with your family," Roma said in a no nonsense tone as Feliciano served the pasta.

Despite Lovino's annoyance as dinner progressed the three started talking easily as they always did. That was one thing that would never change, Feliciano knew with deep confidence. His family would always be close; they would always be able to talk.

Eventually, as always, talk led to the vineyard.

"It's been a bit of a tough harvest, hasn't it," Roma admitted sourly, "What with these damn dry spells."

"Look on the bright side, Grandpa," Lovino smirked was snarky, "At least the Beilschmidts are having the same problems."

Roma grinned almost evilly along with his grandson, "That's the only good thing about dry spells my boy, that's the only good thing."

Feliciano didn't comment. The Beilschmidts owned a vineyard that was right next to the Vargas vineyard; they even had a stone wall that separated the two vineyards at the very back. The owner of that vineyard, an Alaric, was Grandpa Roma's worst enemy, word around the workers was that the two had once been best friends but a falling out had led them to despise each other, and Feliciano was too scared to ask for details. But the two vineyards had always had a rivalry with each other, while the Vargas wine was sold all over Italy, the Beilschmidt wine was always getting shipped to countries like France and Great Britain, Feliciano had even heard once that it got shipped to America. But Feliciano firmly believed the Vargas wine was the best (he wasn't allowed to try any other wine), however he didn't see the need to hate each other, he never liked angry people, or things that got people angry. And Grandpa Roma was always fuming about Alaric; Feliciano sometimes wished they could just get alone with the Beilschmidts. But at the same time he was terrified too, he remembered when he was still practically a toddler, he and Lovino had hid inside while Grandpa Roma and Alaric had a talk with the sheriff, apparently Alaric's eldest grandson had got into a brawl with one of Roma's workers.

Alaric had been as big as Grandpa (which to Feliciano was huge) with long silver blond hair and menacing eyes, even after they resolved the issue (which was just the sheriff telling them to discipline their children and workers) Feliciano had been too scared to go outside that day, even after Alaric left.

Then there was that thing that happened almost a year ago, he and Lovino had taken a shipment of wine to town to their local seller who sold it for them. Afterwards the two had met up with an old family friend, Elizabeta. A pretty Hungarian girl whose parents had been good friends with Roma and who treated Feliciano and Lovino as little brothers, she had taken them to a nearby pub to relax.

Feliciano had been enjoying himself, when the bartender asked about his grandfather he had gotten loud and expressive, telling him about the vineyard and the bird nest they had found in the shed. Then quite suddenly someone had poured what Feliciano had guessed as beer onto his head. He had looked up surprised and stuttering to see a grinning albino boy glaring down at him, a blond man with stubble and a man that looked like he was Spanish, laughing at the scene.

Feliciano had almost started to cry at the unexpected display of cruelty, but then Lovino and Elizabeta had lunged at the albino, people were able to hold them back but not before Elizabeta had landed a solid punch on the albino's jaw.

The bartender, in a fury, told the albino and his friends to leave before telling Feliciano and Lovino in a much kinder tone that they should probably do the same. One the way home as Feliciano used an old towel to dry his hair Lovino had angrily explained that that had been Alaric's eldest grandson, Gilbert. Lovino had wanted to tell Grandpa Roma but Feliciano had begged him not to. If Grandpa found out he'd try to kill Gilbert and Alaric, and Feliciano did not want his grandpa to go to prison for murder.

So Feliciano had accepted that the Beilschmidts were mean people, but a part of him still believed this whole rivalry was silly.

"Something wrong, Feli," Roma looked at his grandson with slight concern, "You've been awfully quiet."

Feliciano quickly shook his head and ate some more pasta, "No," he said through bites, "I'm fine."

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Lovino said with disapproval. "Were you even listening to what Grandpa was saying?'

By the blank stare Feliciano gave his brother and grandfather, the answer was obvious. He swallowed and muttered quietly, "I'm sorry."

Both Roman and Lovino sighed but Roma sounded less exasperated than his grandson, "Don't worry about it, I was just saying I'll need you boys to help with the harvest picking tomorrow. Two of my workers, Alfonso and Flavio caught the flu."

Feliciano made a sound of sympathy, "Oh no, I hope the get to feeling better. I remember when I got that stomach virus from eating too much candy, remember that Grandpa? Vee, it was awful I wanted to throw up and that's the worst, so I definitely understand what they're going through. Don't worry; we'll pick all the grapes in the entire vineyard!" He smiled at his brother, "Right, Lovi!"

"You know, brother, sometimes I think I'll miss your endless chatter," Lovino said, "But then I hear you talk and I think…nope."

Roma swatted Lovino on the head but Feliciano just laughed; he loved his brother too much to ever take his insults seriously.

Meanwhile, across the Vargas vineyard, at the Beilschmidt's home, Alaric Beilschmidt was having his own difficulties with his eldest grandchild.

"I don't care if you have a hangover tomorrow," Alaric snapped, "You're going to help with the harvest, you never help any other time so you're going to help now."

"You're so cruel, old man," a voice moaned, hiding under a pile of blankets on the couch, "Here your favorite grandson is moaning and rolling in agony and all you can think about are those stupid grapes."

"Gilbert, it's not my fault you get wasted on our wine every single day," Alaric growled, "Tomorrow you're going to help make the wine you drink like water or this old man's going to kick your ass."

In the kitchen Alaric's younger grandson, Ludwig, sat quietly, reading a book. He had become used to Alaric and Gilbert's little spats years ago. After their parents had passed away in a car crash the two had come to live with Alaric whom they had never met. Ludwig, being quieter and more obedient than his brother, had accepted this without as much as a blink. But Gilbert hadn't, being no older than twelve he had been sure he could take care of them both by himself and had even tried to run away a few times. Until one night when Gilbert had broken his arm trying to hide in a tree, after that Alaric has sat them both down, told them how much he had loved their parents and how sad he was that they were gone and that he had no idea how to raise two boys, and how Gilbert and Ludwig were just like their parents. He had then took them into his arms as he had cried, Ludwig had immediately latched his arms onto the man, not realizing how much he needed that hug until he had received it. It had taken stubborn Gilbert a few moments to realize he needed it too and returned the hug, and they had all cried.

After that their relationship improved, they still argued of course but underneath it was a tight string of love and blood that held them together. Then not long after their coming together, when Ludwig was twelve, Alaric declared that he had bought a vineyard in Italy and had moved out of Germany to Italy and they had been here ever since.

Life of harvesting and doing farm work had molded Ludwig into a large, muscular young man even though he had only just reached his twenties, while Gilbert was muscular he wasn't as built or tall as Ludwig and many believed him to be the younger brother which annoyed the albino to no end.

"Ludwig," Alaric walked in, pinching the bridge of his nose as Gilbert continued to complain in the living room. "Could you please make me some coffee?"

With a simple nod Ludwig got up and fixed three cups of coffee, after handing his grandfather one he headed into the living room.

"Gilbert," he snapped, making the shape under the blankets flinch.

"Don't yell at me," Gilbert moaned, sounding almost close to tears.

Ludwig pulled back the covers and Gilbert hissed as the light touched his pale skin.

"I made you some coffee," Ludwig replied, handing his brother the cup.

Eyes sparkling, Gilbert took a large gulp of it, "Bless you; West."

Ludwig nodded, almost smiling at the old nickname Gilbert had come up with years ago, something about Ludwig being made in the west of Germany…

"What would I do without you," Alaric wondered aloud, as Ludwig joined him back in the kitchen, taking his own sip of coffee.

"You're the anchor to this crazy, drunken ship," Alaric smiled almost sarcastically; "I would've gone bald from stress if you were just like your brother growing up."

Ludwig smiled softly, "He just likes the attention; he misses his friends."

A few weeks ago Gilbert had come home a sobbing mess, crying about how his Spanish friend Antonio was going to school to get a proper education and wouldn't have time to hang out anymore. This happened around the same time his French friend Francis had apparently fallen in love with a Canadian and moved to America. Ludwig still wasn't sure if he had believed that or not. Antonio and Francis had been around Ludwig for most of his childhood and he didn't believe they were capable of getting a proper education or falling in love. But he tried not to judge.

"Maybe he should take a leaf from their book and go to school, or meet a nice girl and give me a bunch of great grandchildren who would be glad to show their love and help out on the vineyard." From the living room they heard Gilbert make a gagging noise and they rolled their eyes.

"What about you Ludwig," Alaric turned his eyes that would appear blue or green depending on his mood, studied Ludwig. "You don't want to go out and get an education or find your soul mate?"

"No," Ludwig shook his head, "You gave us a good education all on your own." Which was true, Alaric had not only taught them how to work the vineyard but he made sure they had excellent reading, writing, science, and math skills. Ludwig didn't want to go to a place where a snobby city person would tell him things he probably already knew.

Ludwig, while a believer in love, didn't find a quest to find your soul mate all that important, if anything it sounded like a waste of time. Besides, Gilbert had been looking for his since the day he hit puberty, he was twenty five now and still hadn't found her…

"Do you feel like helping out tomorrow with the harvest," Alaric asked, almost apologetically. "I know you help up so much already, but that little bastard in there will blow a fuse if he has to work and you don't."

"I heard that," Gilbert yelled out then promptly made a painful noise, "I heard that," he repeated in a much quieter whisper.

"Don't make me slam a door," Alaric called out loudly and Gilbert let out a cry.

"Of course I'll help," Ludwig answered with a small smile; he'd do absolutely anything for his grandfather.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2:

Feliciano hummed happily as he absently picked grapes, going farther and farther through the vineyard. It was a pleasant warm day, a perfect time to pick grapes.

"Don't go too far, Feliciano," Lovino called from where he stood at a bush, determined to pick every single grape off it, "You know Grandpa doesn't like us going far."

"Vee, I know," Feliciano called over his shoulder, still walking, "I just want to go a little farther." He always liked going deep into the vineyard.

When he was around eight he had been outside playing hide and seek with Lovino and, even though Grandpa, had told them not to, he had went to hide in the vineyard. Going farther and farther, laughing at how Lovino would never be able to find him. But then he had realized how dark it was getting and that he didn't know the way back, he had walked aimlessly for a while, crying and scared. But then, he took in how quiet it was, how different it felt, it was like surrounding by these tall rows of grapes that he was in a different world. And then Feliciano wasn't scared anymore. Grandpa Roma and Lovino had been furious and relieved when they finally found him but after that Roma had let them come with him to tend to the grapes, and every time Feliciano had wanted to go deeper and deeper into the field, wanting to get lost in the heart of it.

But he wasn't allowed to go to the very edge of the vineyard, because that's where the Vargas and Beilschimdt land met. But Feliciano had been there a few times already, and despite what Lovino had said he was going to go that far today. What they didn't know didn't hurt him, and he'd make sure to pick a lot of grapes to make up for it.

When he no longer could hear his brother and the other workers he started to sing, a nice little song he had heard on the radio earlier that morning, Grandpa Roma had always said he had a good voice, but Feliciano had never been sure if he was telling the truth or not, either way it didn't stop Feliciano, and it never would.

"Quit grumbling," Ludwig said with exasperation as he watched Gilbert slowly pick another grape and place it in the basket, "It's not that taxing a job."

"You don't understand," Gilbert groaned, slowly reaching for another grape, "It's in your DNA to do whatever the old man says, but not me, it's against my genetics, it's against everything I believe in!"

Ludwig rolled his eyes, he loved his brother but he was really nothing more than an overgrown child. "Just keep doing what you're doing," Ludwig ordered before heading out deeper into the vineyard, that's where all the ripe, juicy grapes were.

"West, where are you going," Gilbert demanded.

"One of us needs to pick the harvest for Grandfather," Ludwig replied over his shoulder before disappearing into the field.

He breathed a sigh of relief when the world gradually grew quiet around him, he started picking all the plump grapes he could see, he enjoyed the work; it was a peaceful solitude. Ever since they arrived in Italy he had wanted to help with the vineyard, longing to go deeper and deeper, to hide himself from the rest of the world.

His grape basket was almost full when a sudden voice broke through his quiet thoughts, he stopped, his hand outstretched to pluck another grape. At first he thought the voice was that of one of Alaric's workers, but then he realized he didn't recognize the voice, and it was singing.

He stood there quietly for a moment, listening, it was a pleasant voice, and obviously Italian. Overwhelmed with a sudden burning curiosity Ludwig started walking toward the voice, wanting to meet the owner of it, he felt strange, he had never wanted something so badly before, but he almost thirsted for it like water.

Ludwig stopped short when he suddenly reached the wall, the wall that kept Beilschmidt land separated from Vargas. Ludwig immediately wanted to turn back, he had met Roma Vargas before, he had been as large and intimating as Alaric and for some reason had it in for his grandfather, and Ludwig had no idea why, Alaric had never told him but even Gilbert caught the hatred between the two men. Until Ludwig knew the full truth he tried not to judge people he didn't know, but at the same time he didn't want to speak to the Vargas, if they were all like Roma they were a bitter, rude kind of people.

He turned to leave when the voice started up again and he nearly jumped, it sounded so close…right next to him, only separated by the wall that was too tall to look over.

Despite everything Ludwig could not help but speak up, "Is-is anyone there?"

Feliciano nearly jumped out of his skin at the unexpected voice, "Vee? He looked around, "Did someone say something?"

"Yes," the voice spoke again, it was deep and slightly gruff, it was not Italian, "Over here…hello."

Feliciano broke into smile and grabbed the vines that decorated the wall, "Vee~ ciao!"

Are you harvesting too?" It must be an employee of the Beilschmidt, they certainly couldn't sound so kind and friendly, and Grandpa Roma had no problem with workers.

"Y-yes," Ludwig replied from where he leaned against the wall, taken off guard by the smooth accent that seemed to flow as if this stranger was singing even when he wasn't. It must be a worker of the Vargas family, he could speak with them; they were only making a living. "We are harvesting. Sorry for bothering you but I was wondering…what was that song you were singing?"

"Vee," the voice said back, what an odd sound, "Oh. It's called _Keep Holding On_ , by Avril-something I think…it comes on our radio often."

Feliciano listened to the stranger sigh in a pleasant kind of way, "Ah, it's a pretty song. My brother sings often, he's not good at it thought…" There was a silence, as if the stranger was wondering why he was telling someone he just met this.

Feliciano smiled with delight, "You have a fratello? So do I! Mio fratello actually has a very nice voice, he just hates to sing. But sometimes I can get him to sing with me. Do you like to sing? Um…I'm sorry, I didn't get your name." He chuckled, slightly embarrassed.

Ludwig blinked, slightly bewildered, "Oh, um…Ludwig. It's Ludwig."

The voice spoke again, "Vee~ its' nice to meet you Ludwig!" Suddenly through a crack in the wall and vines he saw a slender hand stick through, clad in a thin, tan torn sleeve. "I'm Feliciano! Feliciano Vargas!"

Ludwig's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. Vargas? No, surely this wasn't a relative of Roma Vargas, this boy sounded far too sweet and kind…and yet, that wasn't the hand of a worker, no it was the soft hand of someone who was privileged. And now that Ludwig thought of it, Alaric had told him Roma had two grandsons as well.

"Pleased to meet you," he finally said, hoping he didn't sound too awkward.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3:

"Honestly Feli," Lovino said with annoyance, "It's not like you're never going to see me again. I'm coming back this weekend!"

"Hush up and let me be upset about my fratello abandoning me," Feliciano sobbed, tightly hugging Lovino as if by doing that his brother wouldn't leave.

But Lovino only pulled Feliciano off him with an aggravated sigh, "You're hopeless."

"He's not hopeless he just loves you," Roma corrected, walking over to hug his grandson.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Lovino said, patting his grandfather on the back.

When Roma finally released him Lovino headed to the car, one of his grandfather's workers would be taking him to the city as Roma needed to stay and help make some wine for shipping.

He turned back and waved, "I'll call you when I get there!"

"Call every day," Feliciano called, still weeping as he waved goodbye to his brother.

Lovino rolled his eyes with a slight smile before getting into the car. Feliciano continued to wave until the car was out of sight.

"I miss him already," Feliciano said, wiping his tears away as he and his grandfather headed back inside.

"It might be nice to not listen to him complaining twenty four seven," Roma chuckled with mirth, but he didn't fool Feliciano he'd miss Lovino just as much as him. In fact it was downright eerie how quiet it was now that Lovino was gone, Feliciano never realized how much his brother's chatter had filled the house.

"Where are you going," Roma asked as Feliciano headed upstairs.

"To my room," Feliciano answered, "I'm going to finish my drawing."

He smiled to himself, but Roma didn't know that Feliciano's drawing was now going to be a gift.

Reaching his room he pulled out the drawing and his color pencils, sat at his desk that overlooked the vineyard and his favorite shady tree and started drawing. Feliciano's small smile stayed in place as he finished coloring it in, he really did love art. If he could spend the rest of his days at the Vargas vineyard drawing then he'd consider it a full life.

"And… _done_ ," Feliciano cheered as he added the last finishing touches. Holding it up in the light he examined it…He wondered if Ludwig would like it.

 _Only one way to find out_ , he decided and quickly pulled out another piece of paper. He also had a question to ask the German. Hiding the note and the drawing in his pocket he snuck back downstairs. Roma was sitting in the kitchen, drinking wine and reading one of his adult romance novels he never let Feliciano and Lovino near.

"I'm going outside for a bit," Feliciano told his grandfather who grunted in reply, deep in his book.

Feliciano dashed outside and started walking through the vineyards, hoping he remembered where he had met Ludwig at the wall. He broke into a grin when he reached the exact spot, seeing the crack in the stone wall where he had spoken to Ludwig. Where he had held his hand… Feliciano smiled warmly, he could still feel Ludwig's warm fingers. He slipping the drawing and note into the crack and scurried back to the house, the smile never leaving his face. Tomorrow he'd come back. He hoped Ludwig would be there, oh he hoped Ludwig would be there.

 _What am I doing?_ Ludwig couldn't help but wonder as he walked through the vineyard. He picked random grapes here and there but he wasn't fooling himself. He knew where he was going. And he knew why.

But he just couldn't understand; the moment Feliciano had ran off the other day all Ludwig could think about was that little Italian who was friendly and a good singer and didn't care who Ludwig's family was.

Ludwig wondered if he should care, he loved his grandfather and would never do anything to hurt him. But here he was thinking about the grandson of his enemy.

Ludwig's thoughts stopped when he reached the wall, his throat went dry and his palms started to sweat. What on earth was happening to him?

He walked to stand before the wall, straining his ears to hear a familiar accent. But all was quiet on the other side. His eyes trailed to the crack where Feliciano had stuck his hand through, where Ludwig had touched him…

He blinked when he realized two sheets of paper were sticking out of the crack, he pulled them out and unrolled the larger one. He gasped.

It was a picture of a vineyard, he assumed the Vargas vineyard because it didn't resemble the Beilschmidt, he stared at the realistic rows of grapes and vines, a hill and a tree, then the wall, and right when the paper ended was the beginning of his own vineyard. He looked over the incredible drawing, impressed and surprised. Feliciano drew this? The boy could sing and draw, what else did he do?

The strong, almost frantic urge to know more about Feliciano scared him and he quickly placed the drawing in his pocket and turned to the second piece of paper, he realized it was a note, with a question:

Dear Ludwig,

I had a lot of fun talking to you and I wanted to talk to you again. So I'm writing this letter to ask if you'll come around noon so we can talk more. I'd really like that and I won't let my grandpa know. So I'll (hopefully) see you again.

p.s. my fratello I told you about left for college today. I really miss him.

Ludwig smiled and shook his head, wonderstruck. This Feliciano was something else…and Ludwig did want to talk to him again. And he felt light-hearted at the fact that Feliciano wanted to speak to him too. But for the life of him he didn't know why. Ludwig wasn't what one would call a talkative person, and while he was polite he wasn't exactly friendly. Gilbert often joked that he scared people with his imitating appearance. No doubt if Feliciano could actually _see_ Ludwig he'd be frightened.

 _But he can't_ , Ludwig thought with a small smile on his lips as he placed the note into the pocket alongside the drawing. He'd be here tomorrow. He'd make sure of it.

"WEST," Gilbert's loud voice made Ludwig jump and he made sure the note and drawing were safely hidden in his pocket. He didn't think he should feel guilty about wanting to see Feliciano…but he didn't know how Gilbert would react.

He headed back to the house and found his brother waiting for him right next to the vineyard; Ludwig looked his brother up and down, remembering that Gilbert had actually been as rude as to pour beer on Feliciano for just being in the same place.

Ludwig's fists tightened, Gilbert had never been a saint but Ludwig didn't think he'd ever go that far.

"There you are," Gilbert said, his arms crossed, "What were you doing out there?"

"Just picking more grapes," Ludwig said, showing Gilbert his sad handful of grapes, but he kept his face straight.

Gilbert looked at his brother's hand and smirks, "Right…well, whatever you are _actually_ doing in that vineyard isn't really my business as long as it doesn't' get me killed or with a nephew or niece." He looked over Ludwig's shoulder and the blond German sighed, leave it to his brother to think Ludwig was meeting some girl in the vineyard and doing God only knows what.

"Gilbert," he spoke up quietly, gaining his older brother's attention. "You know I love you right?"

Gilbert lifted an eyebrow, looking confused by Ludwig's sudden confession, "Yeah…So?'

"So you know I never want to really hurt you, just make sure you suffer from your consequences so you'll become a better man."

Gilbert took a ceremonious step back, "What are you trying to say, West?"

"I'm merely asking to take this and not ask questions," Ludwig said, and without a word punched his brother in the jaw, so hard Gilbert fell to the ground.

Immediately Ludwig felt guilt, even if he had done it for Feliciano's, even if Gilbert deserved it. He quickly helped his brother up who was rubbing his jaw with a dumbstruck expression, "You got an awesome left-hook, West," he mumbled.

He looked at his brother with red eyes, "I won't ask why you did that because I probably did deserve it. But how about from now on just tell me when I've done something stupid then I'll go and slam my face against a wall or something, k?"

Ludwig nodded and shook the hand Gilbert offered, "I'm sorry."

"Hey, I'm proud my awesome baby brother can stand up his even more awesome big brother," Gilbert threw his arm around Ludwig's shoulder like nothing had happened. "Now let's go have some wurst and wine, eh?"

"That sounds like a terrible combination," Ludwig said with distaste as he his brother led him to the house.

"Fine," Gilbert said, "Wurst and beer."

Ludwig nodded, that was better.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Feliciano paced next to the wall, suddenly a wave of nerves. Would Ludwig come? He was so stupid he hadn't even set a time. But would Ludwig have come either way? Just because he was nice didn't mean he wanted to see Feliciano again, after all Feli was a Vargas and Ludwig was a Beilschidmt.

 _I sound like Grandpa and Lovi_ , Feliciano thought with distress. He didn't want to become suspicious of someone just because of their name! Maybe Ludwig just-

"Feliciano," a hesitant yet deep voice called from the other side of the wall and Feliciano's heart gave a strange somersault.

"Are you there, Feliciano," Ludwig called quietly.

"Ve! I'm here, I'm here," Feliciano said with a jump and pressed his hands and ear to the wall, "It's good to see you again! Well-not see you, I can't see you. It's good to hear you again! You know Ludwig I think I'd recognize your voice from anywhere, even if I went to Germany blindfolded I could find you by how you sound. Hey, Ludwig, do you think you could find me if you were blindfolded in Italy?"

"I'm not sure," Ludwig replied after a moment of thoughtful silence.

Feli suddenly felt awkward, had he spoke too much? That was one of his shorter sentences. He swallowed, he loved to talk about anything and everything but he didn't want to scare off Ludwig. Lovino had always said that he chattered so much it could make peoples' ears bleed. Maybe he should-

"So, did you draw that picture," Ludwig spoke up out of the blue.

"Ve, oh, yes I did," Feli smiled softly, "I really like to draw. He looked to the ground, a blush forming on his cheeks, "But I don't know if I'm _that_ good."

"I think you're very talented," Ludwig said and Feli's heart did a strange somersault.

His smile grew bigger, "R-really? Grazie! I'm glad you like it. My Grandpa always said I should make it a career, go to college with Lovi and become a famous artist and travel the world drawing a bunch of things. But I don't know, I don't think I'd like it if I started seeing it as work."

"I see…" Ludwig grew quiet and even Feli could sense the awkwardness in the air. He realized that mentioning his family was probably not the best idea, especially not with Ludwig.

He quickly tried to change the topic, "So…do you draw Ludwig?"

"Oh no," Ludwig replied, he sounded relieved at the safe subject, "I've never been good with things like that."

"Okay, so what _are_ you good at," Feli asked eagerly, feeling thirsty for knowledge of Ludwig.

"Well…I'm good at helping with the harvest but that's a given. I'm strong, not to brag or anything but you kind of have to be, carrying heavy hay bales, pulling large supplies, carrying Gil- people home when they've had too much to drink."

Feli laughed, "Ve, it sounds like you're busy quite a lot, huh? Not me, I usually just sit around and draw, eat pasta, take naps, eat more pasta, draw more. Stuff like that." He suddenly felt like a lazy good for nothing next to Ludwig, "B-but I do help with the harvest and stuff."

"That's good," Ludwig replied, he didn't sound all that bothered by Feli's laziness at all.

They spent what seemed like hours sitting there, talking about anything they could think of, their likes, their dislikes, their hobbies, their hopes, if cats were better than dogs. And all the while Feli couldn't stop smiling, he felt such a kinship to this German stranger he had never seen, it felt like Ludwig understood him on a level no one else, not even his brother, ever had.

"Ludwig," Feli said, interrupting Ludwig's spiel about the ferocity of chickens (which Feli found hilarious).

"Hmm," he murmured in question.

"I'm really happy I met you," he said shyly.

There was a silence on the other side of the wall and Feli waited with baited breath to see what Ludwig's answer would be when a sudden new voice made him jump.

"FELICIANO, WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"Coming Grandpa," Feli called, annoyed by his grandfather's poor timing, "I got to go Ludwig. See you later-well, talk to you later."

Then he ran off back to his house, trying to quell the bitter disappointment in his stomach at the fact he didn't get Ludwig's answer. Unaware if, had he been slower, he would've heard a whispered: "I'm happy I met you too."

"What were you doing in the vineyard," Roma asked, standing next to his pickup as he watched his grandson scurry over to him.

"Just walking," Feli smiled, "Are you going somewhere?"

"I'm heading to town and I thought you'd like to come."

Feli nodded and jumped to the passenger seat, "Let's go! Let's go!"

Roma chuckled, "If you behave I'll get you a snack."

"Pasta," Feli cheered, even though he already had that for breakfast.

Ludwig squirmed under Gilbert's scarlet gaze, trying to focus on his book but being unable to. He was sitting in the living room in an armchair while Gilbert was sprawled on the couch, petting his yellow canary Gilbird.

"Is there something on my face," Ludwig finally asked, turning to glare at his brother.

"Yes, there is," Gilbert said.

Ludwig narrowed his eyes and carefully touched his cheek.

"You got this dopey look on your face," Gilbert explained, "And it's seriously weirding me out."

Ludwig blinked with shock; did he really have such an expression on his face? Why, just because he talked with Feliciano? How could talking to one little Italian cause such a thing?

Before Ludwig could think of a good reply they heard the front door open and shut, a moment later Alaric stomped in, looking like the devil in all his fury, his lip bleeding.

Immediately Ludwig jumped up and headed to the kitchen to get a napkin, Gilbert stared where he was, caressing Gilbird and looking not at all surprised by his grandfather's condition.

"I bet I can guess who you met in town," the albino said with slight cheek and Alaric fixed a heavy glare on him, Gilbert wisely turned back to his pet and zipped his lips.

"What happened," Ludwig asked as he handed his grandfather the napkin, he hated seeing Alaric hurt like that, he was too old to be getting into brawls.

"Vargas happened," Alaric spit the name like poison before dabbing at his lip, "I met him in town."

"What did he say to you," Ludwig demanded, chest tightening when he realized he cared more about if Feliciano saw this fight than why it happened.

"It's Vargas, Ludwig," Alaric said, "He didn't have to say _anything_."

Ludwig bit back a sigh, honestly he could understand Gilbert starting a fight for no reason but why couldn't Alaric act his age? "Was anyone with him?" He tried not to sound too curious.

Alaric shrugged, "I didn't see anyone. What does it matter anyone?"

"Just curious," Ludwig said nonchalantly, "But really Grandfather, you should come to terms with the fact that your fighting days are over."

Alaric grinned and it was unnerving how much he looked like Gilbert then, "Who says I'm too old? I may have a busted lip but I made sure to give Vargas a black eye to remember me by."

Gilbert burst into laughter on the couch, startling Gilbird who flew up before gradually setting back down on Gilbert's head. "That's our old man!"

Ludwig didn't reply; too busy trying to fight off the guilt that he had been daydreaming about the grandson of his grandfather's enemy.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

"I want to meet you Ludwig."

The young man blinked in surprise, leaning against the wall. He had arrived thirty minutes ago to find Feliciano waiting to apologize for his grandfather's behavior.

It turned out Feliciano had been sitting in his grandfather's truck while Alaric and Roma brawled, he had seen enough to know neither was justified and he agreed with Ludwig that they needed to act their age.

"Grandpa Roma is just too old to do dangerous stuff like that," Feliciano had said sadly, "And if something happens to him…Then I don't know what I'll do."

"I don't think anything will happen," Ludwig had assured, "I've met your grandfather and he's tougher than you think. But I am sorry about the fight too."

After that they had switched to cheerier topics, weather and art, when Feliciano had suddenly said he wanted to meet him.

"D-Do you," Ludwig stammered, suddenly feeling hot all over.

"It's just…," now Feliciano sounded flustered, "I've been having a lot of fun talking to you and I just thought…it'd be fun if we could talk face to face. But-but we don't have to if you don't want-"

"I know just the place," Ludwig interrupted before Feliciano could finish, "There's an old silo not that far from here. We could meet there."

"Ve," Feliciano cheered, "That sounds great! When? When?"

Ludwig couldn't help but smile at the young man's enthusiasm, "Tomorrow, tomorrow at four. We can meet there."

"I can't wait," Feliciano said, "But I'd better head back now before Grandpa starts looking for me." Slender fingers poked out of the wall, "Arrivederci, Ludwig."

Ludwig grazed the warm skin of Feliciano's fingers, and smiled.

Ludwig paced inside the empty, roofless silo, trying not to let his nerves get to him. Feliciano was supposed to be here any minute. That is, if he came at all. And if he didn't Ludwig shouldn't mind that much. He'd be fine without the Italian's company…just fine-

"Vee~…I guess this is it…"

Immediately Ludwig tensed up when the familiar accent reached his ears, he was here, he was here.

Trying to hide the nervousness that had formed a ball in his throat Ludwig stepped out of the silo, "Feliciano? Is that you?"

Ludwig suddenly stopped short when he saw the young man standing not a few feet away from him…he was beautiful. With amber hair and matching eyes, Feliciano was slender and small…delicate.

When those gorgeous eyes met Ludwig's he swallowed.

"Ludwig?" Feliciano tilted his head in question, it was then Ludwig noticed the long curl sticking out of his head.

For some reason the German's cheeks felt warmer as he nodded awkwardly, "Yes…uh…pleased to finally meet you…face to face."

Suddenly Feliciano ran toward him and wrapped his arms around Ludwig before he could even blink, "Vee~ si! It is!" Just as quickly as he had hugged Ludwig he released him and took a step back, finally taking in his appearance.

"…You're beautiful…"

Ludwig started, for a moment terrified that Feliciano had read his mind. Then he realized that the small Italian was talking about _him_. But why in the world would Feliciano find him beautiful? He clearly wasn't, at least not compared to this Italian.

Still, it was a kind thing to say so, blushing, Ludwig muttered a thank you.

"Prego~!" Feliciano said before looking up at the silo, "So…what _is_ this place, anyways? I mean… I know it's a silo…but how did you know about it?"

Before Ludwig could answer Feliciano trotted inside, "ECHO!" The young Italian let out a spirited giggle as his voice echoed in the barren building.

Ludwig couldn't help a chuckle at the young man's antics, "My brother and I found it when we first came here. One of our old workers said there used to be a farm right here." He pointed to a spot next to the silo, "A farmer and his family lived here, and then one day his oldest daughter left for the city life and fell in love with an artist."

He didn't finish the tale by saying the father had not approved of his daughter's lover and had banished her from the farm, the story had deeply upset Ludwig as a child and even now it made him swallow painfully…to be shunned for loving someone…

"Aw, well, I hope she was happy~" Feliciano said, being none the wiser about the ending of the story. He then spotted a ladder inside the silo and let out a slow, excited gasp, "Ohmygoodness! Can we go to the top?!" He turned to Ludwig with overwhelming excitement, "Can we can we can we?"

"Well…" Ludwig gave the ladder a distrustful glance, "…Gilbert and I climbed up there when we were young, but I think I would be too big for it now."

"Nonsense," Feliciano said before rushing over and starting to climb, "C'mon Ludi~!"

He then looked down at the German, "It's cool if I call you that, right?"

Ludwig had instantly gone on high alert when Feliciano had touched the ladder that he almost didn't catch the Italian's question. "Oh, sure… B-Be careful," seeing no other alternative he starting climbing as well, "Feliciano!"

Suddenly a creak was heard and one of the metal rungs at the center started to bend and Feliciano started to lose his footing. Ludwig lost his breath when Feliciano caught himself at the last moment.

"Whoa… ha… ha-ha."

"Please be careful," Ludwig all but begged. He couldn't understand why Feliciano could laugh so light-heartedly when Ludwig had been terrified. Though he didn't know what scared him more, Feliciano almost getting hurt, or how worried he had been for him.

"C'mon, relax," Feliciano said as he reached the top and pulled himself up to sit, his feet dangling over the edge. "Wooooooowwwww! It's such a lovely view~!"

Reaching the top Ludwig peeked his head over the rim, "Oh…I forget the view from up here." The sun was starting to wane, making beautiful purples and pinks across the clouds, the grassy fields seem to go on forever and the wind seemed to whisper its secrets to them. It was one of those moments were you were glad to be alive.

Ludwig smiled softly as old memories resurfaced, "I was scared to come up here when we first found this place, but Gilbert wouldn't let me leave until we got up here. And when we did…I felt like a bird." He blushed when he realized what he said. "I'm sorry that was a silly thing to say."

Feliciano looked over to Ludwig as he pulled himself up to rest his elbows on the top of the silo, he was so tall that he was at eye level with him even though half of him still rested on the ladder.

Feliciano smiled at him, "No, it's not, not at all." Feliciano spread his arms and closed his eyes, leaning slightly over the edge into the breeze, making his hair rustle slightly. "I feel kinda like a bird."

Ludwig laughed, "You look like a bird too." He flinched, realizing too late that that had sounded like an insult. What was wrong with him? "I-I'm sorry…I usually don't speak like this."

Feliciano giggled, "Why not? I like it when you speak~ even if only through a grapevine." He shot Ludwig a playful look.

Ludwig rolled his eyes with a chuckle, "If there's one thing you Italians have over Germans it is nicer accents." He smiled at Feliciano, "It's like you sing when you speak."

He noticed Feliciano's cheeks turn red before he laughed again, "Well maybe you should try to sing everything, then!"

"Oh, no no no," Ludwig quickly shook his head, "Gilbert sings, not me."

"Anyone can sing!"

"Doesn't mean they sing well," Ludwig pointed out; his brother was living proof of that.

"It never stopped me," Feliciano laughed like he wasn't a great singer. He looked back over the horizon, smiling.

Ludwig watched the view for a while, but like a magnet he felt his eyes drawn to Feliciano and he was perfectly content to watch the Italian instead.

After a few moments Feliciano noticed Ludwig watching him and, with a blush rising on his cheeks, turned to lock eyes with him.

Ludwig felt his own cheeks darken and he tried to clear his throat, "Um…you're…you're just not what I expected…"

Feliciano frowned and looked awfully disappointed; "Oh…" he lowered his head.

"It's just…I've met Roma, I was expecting his grandsons to be big and intimating like him…not…not kind, not like you."

Feliciano smiled up at him, his disappoint vanishing like dew in sunlight, "Yeah…Lovi is a lot more like Grandpa…And I've never met yours but your brother was kind of mean and scary…but I knew you wouldn't be that way." He seemed to smile even bigger as he gazed into Ludwig's eyes, "I've also never known someone with blue eyes…" The small Italian seemed to have gotten lost in Ludwig's eyes.

Ludwig tensed up and he knew his entire face was beet red, "Blue eyes aren't that uncommon but I've never really left the vineyard so…" Not really understanding what he was doing he raised a shaking hand to hover near Feliciano's face. "I've never met someone with eyes like yours." He never knew so much light could come from one person's gaze.

Feliciano chuckled, "Vee~ and I guess I'm just used to amber eyes…weird, huh? How one thing can be so strange to someone, but so common for someone else…" He suddenly closed the gap between them and rested his head hesitantly in Ludwig's hand.

Ludwig couldn't help a small gasp escape him; Feliciano's hair and skin were so…soft. Soft and warm… he started to slowly caress the boy's soft cheek, running his fingers through his feather-like hair. "…Ja, it is…"

Feliciano's eyes slowly closed as he leaned into Ludwig's hand, his face so peaceful, so lovely. Ludwig found himself leaning toward him, imagining how soft Feliciano's lips were…how warm they would be…how good they'd taste…

Ludwig pulled himself away so fast he nearly fell off the ladder. What the hell was wrong with him?! His first time meeting this boy and already he wanted to touch him… Something was clearly wrong with him.

"Uh…we should get down," Ludwig said a little too loudly.

Feliciano opened his eyes, looking slightly confused, "Vee?" He then noticed the sun sinking lower in the sky, "Oh… yeah… I guess so…"

Ludwig started climbing down quickly, "Come on."

Feliciano started to climb down after him, but the moment Ludwig reached the ground Feliciano suddenly slipped and with a startled yelp starts falling.

Immediately as if on instinct Ludwig stretched his arms out and caught Feliciano bridal-style, stumbling slightly from the impact. "A-Are you okay?!" Ludwig's heart was in his throat.

Feliciano blinked open the eyes he had shut in fear, they were now glittering with surprise, "Y-yeah…" He stared up at Ludwig and once again seemed to get lost in the German's eyes, "Grazie, that could have been bad." Feliciano chuckled as if he hadn't nearly broken his neck.

But despite himself Ludwig found himself laughing as well, "You know Feliciano you remind me of my brother when we were young, despite him being older I always had to watch over him." Ludwig swallowed, "Protect him."

Feliciano smiled, "You sure seem to be doing a good job with me."

Ludwig smiled at the compliment as he gently placed Ludwig down, "Thank you. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, thanks to you." Then to Ludwig's infinite surprise Feliciano stood up on his tip toes and pecked the German's cheek. "Danke…that's right…Right? 'Thank you' in German?"

Ludwig was still reeling from that unexpected kiss, with a bit of embarrassment he realized that was the first time he had ever been kissed, "…what? Ah, yes, danke, that's correct." Without realizing it Ludwig traced his hand over his cheek where he could still feel Feliciano's lips.

"Vee~ good! Otherwise I'd have looked pretty silly, huh?"

Ludwig looked the Italian over quizzically, "Something tells me you would be used to that feeling."

"Silly," Feliciano shrugged, "I'm used to getting called that."

"I can tell. But it doesn't seem to bother you."

Feliciano just laughed and scratched his head, "It's more like I'm used to it. People seem to think it's a good thing."

"I think it shows you're very confident. That you're not afraid to be who you are."

Feliciano suddenly looked behind Ludwig outside of the silo; Ludwig realized how dark it had gotten.

"Vee, we should ah…get heading back I suppose…?"

Ludwig nodded, "Yes, we should." But he wondered why Feliciano suddenly looked so flustered.

Feliciano started walking outside when he suddenly cringed; the action sent Ludwig immediately on high alert, remembering the almost dangerous fall. "Something wrong?"

"No…" Feliciano smiled over his shoulder at Ludwig, "I guess my foot got caught in a rung and twisted my ankle when I fell…its okay."

But Ludwig shook his head, "No, it isn't. You can't put any weight on it."

"It's just a twist…really…"

But Ludwig refused to let Feliciano try and assure him, "At least let me carry you to the old fence that way you won't have to walk all the way home." That was all Ludwig could do, if he went any farther Roma would spot him and what a disaster that would be. Of course the old man would take it the wrong way, it's not like Ludwig _wanted_ to carry Feliciano…

With his inner thoughts he didn't notice the Italian blush as he placed a lock of hair behind his ear, "I…I-I…I mean…if you…"

Ludwig extended a hand to Feliciano, trying to appear causal, "It's no trouble, and you're light as a feather."

"Okay…" Feliciano slowly took Ludwig's hand, it was so small and dainty-looking compared to the German's.

Not exactly sure how to go about this Ludwig awkwardly wrapped his arms around Feliciano's slim waist and hoisted him off his feet, he was right; the small boy was light as a feather, "Is that comfortable?"

"Mmm," Feliciano hummed thoughtfully, moving slightly, Ludwig pretended he didn't notice that Feliciano was blushing madly. He was just glad he wasn't the only one flustered.

"Um…could you…hold me like you did when you caught me," Feliciano requested hesitantly.

"Oh, yes, fine," Ludwig said. Lifting Feliciano's legs he once again carried him like they were a newlywed couple. The thought didn't help Ludwig who was already thrown by how _natural_ Feliciano felt in his arms. "Like that?"

Feliciano's face was beet red, "…Si."

"Right," Ludwig tried to sound casual as he carried Feliciano out of the silo. "Well…It was a nice day, was it not?"

"Si, very nice~" Feliciano yawned before resting his head on Ludwig's shoulder.

"Don't go to sleep," Ludwig warned, "I can't take you up to your house. Your grandfather would murder me."

"Vee~" Feliciano murmured, Ludwig wondered what that word even meant if anything.

Suddenly Feliciano wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck. Ludwig tensed up, how did Feliciano keep touching him so casually as if it was nothing?

"…You really don't think much about touching people."

"Vee~ nope," Feliciano smiled.

"Right well," Ludwig felt so awkward, "I'm…unused to it." While his grandfather and brother loved him there's only so much hugging three men can do without it getting uncomfortable.

Feliciano pulled his arms back, "I'm sorry…"

Ludwig looked away, wishing he didn't feel so guilty, "It's fine."

The Italian proceed to keep his hands tucked against his chest, "…Can we meet again?"

Ludwig nodded immediately, "Yes."

Feliciano nuzzled into his shoulder, "Good…"

Ludwig nodded again and decided to let Feliciano be, he wasn't hurting anyone, and it wasn't like having him lying on his shoulder was a _bad_ thing.

But as they continued walking he realized the boy was getting dangerously close to falling asleep.

"Feliciano, what did I tell you?"

"Mmmmm…vee~?"

"We're here," Ludwig said, noticing the tall Vargas house coming into view.

But instead of pulling out of Ludwig's arms Feliciano curled up into him, as if he could stay if he was curled into a small enough ball.

"Come on, your grandfather is probably wondering where you are," Ludwig urged, nervous to be so near the Vargas home, "We can meet again at the silo tomorrow."

"Vee~ okay," Feliciano said as he allowed himself to be set down, "I'll see you tomorrow then!"

Ludwig waved, "Goodbye."

But as he turned to go he heard Feliciano speak, "Oh! Wait!"

Confused he watched as the Italian ran over to a nearby Vargas grape vine, picked up a grape and ran back to Ludwig. Before the German could even think Feliciano plopped the grape into Ludwig's mouth who had no choice but to chew. Swallowing he realized he liked the sweetness of it but felt slightly guilty at eating it.

"Ha," Feliciano laughed, "Now you'll _have_ to come tomorrow no matter what! Because past the old fence is the only place the vineyard ghost can't get you~!"

Ludwig smiled with a slight shake of his head, "I didn't need to be blackmailed by a ghost to want to see you again."

Feliciano smiled brightly, his cheeks red. Then with a skip and a step he raced up to his home.

It wasn't until he disappeared did Ludwig head to his own home, and it wasn't until he was falling asleep did he realize Feliciano's ankle had not been twisted in the least.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6:

The next day Feliciano brought an art kit with him to the silo.

"What's that for," Ludwig asked, lying on an old blanket he found at home. It was better than lying on the dirt.

"For me," Feliciano said, sitting down with cross-legs on the blanket. "I thought I'd try to draw you."

And so Ludwig ended up sitting perfectly still as Feliciano drew him, the boy's knees up holding a sketch book which had his utmost attention except for the few times he cast occasional glances up at Ludwig.

The German was content on sitting still and watching Feliciano draw from out of the corner of his eye, but after a while he couldn't help but speak, "How's it coming along?"

"Vee~ you have a very defined jaw line, "Feliciano smiled up at him, "It makes for a handsome face, but its hella hard to draw."

Ludwig chuckled as a slight blush warmed his cheeks.

Feliciano's tongue sat partially out of his lips in concentration as the sound of graphite on paper echoed through the silo, "Almost done…~"

"Good," Ludwig smiled, "How long have you been an artist?"

Feliciano shrugged, focused on his image in progress, "Since I can remember. Grandpa Roma taught me how to draw and paint when I was very young."

"I see. Mine made me pull carts and such, which is probably why I have things like a hard jaw line."

The comment made the Italian giggle, giving one last pencil stroke. "Vee~ there~ Done," he proclaimed, turning the book around to show Ludwig the drawing.

Ludwig scooted over to take the paper and observe it, he couldn't help but stare with awe at the amazing look alike on the paper. It was like looking at a mirror made of lead and paper. "Oh…"

His silence caused Feliciano to bite his lip in anxiety, "Vee…do you like it?"

"Oh-yes, yes I do it's just…wow."

Feliciano flashed a radiant smile, "So you think it's really that good?"

"Of course," Ludwig answered matter of factly, "I wouldn't lie."

 _Not to you, anyway_ , he couldn't help think the guilty thought, knowing his grandfather and brother thought he had gone for an afternoon jog.

"Good to know."

Ludwig smiled warmly at him as Feliciano started another of one of his long rants: "Vee~! I was gonna tell you~! When I was picking grapes the other day I saw this butterfly fluttering through the vineyard and it landed on this leaf all regal-like and it was so pretty! And it was so yellow and brave! I say brave because when I walked by it, it didn't fly off; you know like butterflies do, and it was so yellow and strong-seeing it reminded me of you! So I sat down and drew it and it stayed there the whole time!"

As Feliciano flipped through his sketchbook to find said drawing Ludwig suddenly remembered something he had wanted to tell the Italian and now seemed the best time so before Feliciano could say more he spoke: "I punched Gilbert in the face."

Feliciano stopped his search to look at Ludwig with confusion, his head tilted to the side, "Vee…?"

"I-I…" Ludwig looked away, his face heating up, those words had sounded better in his head, "I hit him because of what he did to you, I avenged you." He couldn't help but flinch at those last words, "avenge", like Feliciano was a damsel in need of rescuing.

Glancing back at the Italian he saw that Feliciano was smiling sweetly at him, when their eyes met the smaller boy leaned forward and pulled the German into a hug, "I had already forgiven your brother… But nevertheless, grazie for defending me~! I'm glad to know you would." He pulled away from Ludwig, his sweet smile still in place.

A small smile curved Ludwig's lips, "He took it very well…not that I'm that surprised."

Feliciano giggled and scooted over to Ludwig's side so he could lean against him, his head resting on Ludwig's broad shoulder.

Ludwig couldn't help but tense up a bit at the boy's causal contact; he just couldn't stay calm with Feliciano's warm skin brushing against his own. "Are you tired?"

He shrugged, "Not really, just kinda bored."

"Hmm," Ludwig murmured thoughtfully, "Surely there's something we can do." He stood up, his mind clearing when he was no longer touching Feliciano, and walked out of the silo. Feliciano quickly jumped up and trotted after him only to suddenly trip once he made it outside.

The thud made Ludwig whirl around in surprise, "Are you alright?"  
When Feliciano didn't move Ludwig's heart pounded painfully and he walked over to him, "Feliciano? Did you hurt yourself?"

A muffled sound that sounded suspiciously like a giggle came from the Italian, and then suddenly he sat up, his thumb partly over the opening of a hose and suddenly Ludwig was sprayed with water. Ludwig nearly jumped out of his skin and stumbled to the ground sputtering as Feliciano laughed.

He kinked the hose, stopping its spray and still giggling spiritedly, "Vee~ I got you~!"

Ludwig was silent for a moment, shocked at the sudden water attack and his immense relief to see Feliciano was okay. Then a devilish smile turned up his lips, "Oh, you are _so_ going to get it."

Feliciano stood up and sprayed Ludwig again as the German rushed at him with his arms raised, letting out a energetic "Vee" as he ran as far as the hose would allow, spraying Ludwig any chance he got.

But Ludwig was able to fight through the spray and wrapped a strong arm around Feliciano's waist, he snatched the hose out of the boy's grasp and now it was Feliciano's turn to be sprayed.

"Aaah," Feliciano tried covering his face with his hands as he attempted to twist out of Ludwig's grip but wasn't strong enough. "Hahaha," he giggled, "No fair! You're too strong!"

"This is punishment for that dishonorable sneak attack," Ludwig said sternly but couldn't help a peal of laughter escaping him.

Feliciano looked at him with delight sparkling in his eyes and laughed even harder, "It's not dishonorable if it's the only way I can win!" The soaked Italian tried to plug the hose with a finger but it did nothing to stop the water.

Ludwig hadn't even realized how lost in the moment he was, he tossed the hose aside and pushed Feliciano firmly yet gently to the ground and started to tickle the smaller boy.

The feel of Ludwig's fingers made Feliciano squeal in surprise and delight, he tried squirming away, his laughter causing his eyes to well up with good-natured tears, "N-No-! HAHA stop..!"

Finally Ludwig released him, catching his breath and smiling, "I-win."

Feliciano was trying to catch his breath through his laughter, "I'll…I'll get you next time."

Ludwig's smile slowly turned to a frown when he noticed a small red cut on Feliciano forearm. He pointed to it, "When did that happen?"

"Vee," Feliciano looked, "Oh. I think when I tripped over the hose."

Ludwig gently grabbed his arm for closer inspection, "Doesn't look too deep but you'll want to bandage it anyway." Ludwig ripped a small piece of his shirt and wrapped it around Feliciano's cut.

The action brought a blush to Feliciano's cheeks, "Vee…grazie." The smile that was gone for a moment returned instantly and he wrapped his arms around Ludwig in a warm embrace, practically sitting in his lap.

Ludwig hesitantly but firmly returned the embrace. As they warmed each other Ludwig couldn't help but notice how he suddenly felt much more at ease with touching Feliciano. He smiled a bemused grin, maybe getting soaked by a water hose was just what he needed to open up.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 8:

Feliciano beamed when he saw Ludwig's familiar figure walking toward him and the silo. He dashed over to meet him halfway, "Ludwig! Ludwig! Guess what, guess what!"

"What is it," Ludwig asked, stopping when Feliciano latched onto his arm, Feliciano tried to ignore how Ludwig tensed up yet again but it wasn't easy.

"My brother, Lovino's back," Feliciano said cheerfully. "He's going to stay for the whole weekend before he goes back to school."

"That's nice," Ludwig said, giving a small smile that seemed a little dull.

"Uh-huh, and we also have a new worker for the vineyard," Feliciano continued as Ludwig led them back to the silo, Feliciano still holding his arm, "His name is Antonio Carriedo and he goes to the same school as Lovino."

At this Ludwig blinked, "Antonio Carriedo? Is he Spanish?"

Feliciano furrowed his brow, "Vee, yes. Do you know him?"

"He's an old friend of my brother's. Gilbert said he saw him over at your house the other day but I figured it was only his imagination playing tricks. He's not going to be happy to hear he's working for Vargas."

 _I'm not too happy about it either_ , Ludwig thought to himself, looking down at Feliciano. He was well aware of how Antonio acted and he couldn't say he completely trusted him around Feliciano. But far be it from him to say something, it wasn't his business who Feliciano spent time with at his home where they both had to pretend they didn't know each other.

 _Kiss her patiently…_ Ludwig ran his tongue over his lip.

Feliciano continued to chatter on but it was easy to see something was bothering Ludwig, he always looked on the verge of saying something and Feliciano would stop his babble to let him, but then he would just shake his head and tell him to continue.

A terrifying thought stabbed Feliciano's heart. Ludwig couldn't…he wouldn't be…he didn't want to not see him anymore did he?

"Hey, Ludwig, it's kind of hot, isn't it," Feliciano said.

"Hmm? Oh, I guess so."

Feliciano grabbed Ludwig's arm and led him away from the silo, "There's an old pond my grandpa use to take me and Lovino too. We haven't been in years. Let's go for a swim!"

Ludwig didn't say anything; only let Feliciano drag him toward a small thicket of trees where he knew the pond was hidden. He smiled when he reached the body of water; it still looked the same even after all these years. A blue surface shimmering in the sunlight, Feliciano turned to see Ludwig's expression but the German wasn't even looking at the pond, his eyes looked far away as if he was thinking deeply. As if he was thinking how best to tell Feliciano they couldn't be friends anymore. The Italian's throat suddenly felt impossibly tight.

"W-what are you doing," Ludwig asked as Feliciano started to shed his clothes.

"I'm going swimming," Feliciano informed him, now in nothing but his boxers. He brought his smile back for Ludwig, "You coming?"

"No thank you," Ludwig replied, making himself comfortable on the dock, "I'm not much of a swimmer."

"I'll teach you if you don't know how," Feliciano offered a tad desperately.

"I can swim I just don't want to," Ludwig said, "I'll just watch."

"But-"

"I said no!"

Feliciano flinched at Ludwig's raised tone and quickly looked away, he felt tears rise up and he wished he had the strength to force them back.

 _He hates me…he's probably going to leave as soon as I get in the water…_

Not wanting to sob in front of the German Feliciano quickly dived into the pond. As soon as his head was underwater he turned and swam to the dock, hiding underneath. Bringing his head up for air he allowed the tears to fall, keeping his mouth underwater so he wouldn't sob.

This wasn't fair. What did he do wrong? Did Ludwig get angry about the water fight? But he looked like he had such a good time! They both laughed and smiled and Feliciano couldn't remember being happier!

But now…but now…he was going to lose him.

"Feliciano," Ludwig called. The boy was too heartsick to hear the concern in Ludwig's voice.

"Feliciano," Ludwig called, much more desperate than last time but Feliciano stayed where he was.

 _He probably wants to hurry and leave and hang out with his_ real _friends,_ he thought bitterly. But his thoughts were interrupted by a loud splash and he whirled around in time to see Ludwig disappear into the depths.

Feliciano blinked, confused by what this meant, when a few seconds later Ludwig brought his head back up and looked around frantically; finally he turned around and spotted Feliciano under the dock. There was fear in the German's blue eyes and he let out a relieved breath when he saw Feliciano and swam over to him, "I thought you drowned," his voice was harsh but his face was relieved as he stopped in front of the Italian, "I called for you, why didn't you answer?"

Feliciano looked away, feeling that sob he was trying to hold back rising up. Just because Ludwig was worried he'd drown doesn't mean he wanted to remain Feliciano's friend. "Why didn't you leave?"

"…Why would I do that," Ludwig demanded, sounding genuinely confused.

" _Because you hate me_ ," Feliciano's sob finally burst out and he cried harder.

"Hate you," Ludwig echoed, sounding flustered, "What makes you think-when did I-"

"You looked so annoyed and bored and you yelled at me because you don't like me anymore and I don't even know what I did wrong! If it's about spraying you with the water hose I'm sorry I just wanted to have fun and I really thought you had fun too! If-if it's because I'm a Vargas then I'm sorry but I can't help that and I don't care that you're a Beilschmidt and I still really, really, really want us to be friends and-"

Suddenly Ludwig grabbed Feliciano's arms and pulled the yammering Italian toward him, silencing him by smashing their lips together.

Feliciano thought his eyes would pop out of his head. Ludwig was kissing him! _Ludwig was kissing him_!

And Feliciano didn't realize how much he had wanted this until this moment, hadn't realize this was what he wanted the moment he had set eyes on Ludwig.

Ludwig pulled his lips away, his face completely red as he stared at Feliciano with a mixture of tenderness and fear. "I-I was quiet and distant because…because I was thinking how best to do that…"

"Oh," Feliciano breathed his lips now hot and tingly.

"S-sorry," Ludwig mumbled, looking away but not releasing Feliciano who was now practically glued to his chest.

Feliciano swallowed, "Kiss me again."


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8:

Feliciano beamed when he saw Ludwig's familiar figure walking toward him and the silo. He dashed over to meet him halfway, "Ludwig! Ludwig! Guess what, guess what!"

"What is it," Ludwig asked, stopping when Feliciano latched onto his arm, Feliciano tried to ignore how Ludwig tensed up yet again but it wasn't easy.

"My brother, Lovino's back," Feliciano said cheerfully. "He's going to stay for the whole weekend before he goes back to school."

"That's nice," Ludwig said, giving a small smile that seemed a little dull.

"Uh-huh, and we also have a new worker for the vineyard," Feliciano continued as Ludwig led them back to the silo, Feliciano still holding his arm, "His name is Antonio Carriedo and he goes to the same school as Lovino."

At this Ludwig blinked, "Antonio Carriedo? Is he Spanish?"

Feliciano furrowed his brow, "Vee, yes. Do you know him?"

"He's an old friend of my brother's. Gilbert said he saw him over at your house the other day but I figured it was only his imagination playing tricks. He's not going to be happy to hear he's working for Vargas."

 _I'm not too happy about it either_ , Ludwig thought to himself, looking down at Feliciano. He was well aware of how Antonio acted and he couldn't say he completely trusted him around Feliciano. But far be it from him to say something, it wasn't his business who Feliciano spent time with at his home where they both had to pretend they didn't know each other.

 _Kiss her patiently…_ Ludwig ran his tongue over his lip.

Feliciano continued to chatter on but it was easy to see something was bothering Ludwig, he always looked on the verge of saying something and Feliciano would stop his babble to let him, but then he would just shake his head and tell him to continue.

A terrifying thought stabbed Feliciano's heart. Ludwig couldn't…he wouldn't be…he didn't want to not see him anymore did he?

"Hey, Ludwig, it's kind of hot, isn't it," Feliciano said.

"Hmm? Oh, I guess so."

Feliciano grabbed Ludwig's arm and led him away from the silo, "There's an old pond my grandpa use to take me and Lovino too. We haven't been in years. Let's go for a swim!"

Ludwig didn't say anything; only let Feliciano drag him toward a small thicket of trees where he knew the pond was hidden. He smiled when he reached the body of water; it still looked the same even after all these years. A blue surface shimmering in the sunlight, Feliciano turned to see Ludwig's expression but the German wasn't even looking at the pond, his eyes looked far away as if he was thinking deeply. As if he was thinking how best to tell Feliciano they couldn't be friends anymore. The Italian's throat suddenly felt impossibly tight.

"W-what are you doing," Ludwig asked as Feliciano started to shed his clothes.

"I'm going swimming," Feliciano informed him, now in nothing but his boxers. He brought his smile back for Ludwig, "You coming?"

"No thank you," Ludwig replied, making himself comfortable on the dock, "I'm not much of a swimmer."

"I'll teach you if you don't know how," Feliciano offered a tad desperately.

"I can swim I just don't want to," Ludwig said, "I'll just watch."

"But-"

"I said no!"

Feliciano flinched at Ludwig's raised tone and quickly looked away, he felt tears rise up and he wished he had the strength to force them back.

 _He hates me…he's probably going to leave as soon as I get in the water…_

Not wanting to sob in front of the German Feliciano quickly dived into the pond. As soon as his head was underwater he turned and swam to the dock, hiding underneath. Bringing his head up for air he allowed the tears to fall, keeping his mouth underwater so he wouldn't sob.

This wasn't fair. What did he do wrong? Did Ludwig get angry about the water fight? But he looked like he had such a good time! They both laughed and smiled and Feliciano couldn't remember being happier!

But now…but now…he was going to lose him.

"Feliciano," Ludwig called. The boy was too heartsick to hear the concern in Ludwig's voice.

"Feliciano," Ludwig called, much more desperate than last time but Feliciano stayed where he was.

 _He probably wants to hurry and leave and hang out with his_ real _friends,_ he thought bitterly. But his thoughts were interrupted by a loud splash and he whirled around in time to see Ludwig disappear into the depths.

Feliciano blinked, confused by what this meant, when a few seconds later Ludwig brought his head back up and looked around frantically; finally he turned around and spotted Feliciano under the dock. There was fear in the German's blue eyes and he let out a relieved breath when he saw Feliciano and swam over to him, "I thought you drowned," his voice was harsh but his face was relieved as he stopped in front of the Italian, "I called for you, why didn't you answer?"

Feliciano looked away, feeling that sob he was trying to hold back rising up. Just because Ludwig was worried he'd drown doesn't mean he wanted to remain Feliciano's friend. "Why didn't you leave?"

"…Why would I do that," Ludwig demanded, sounding genuinely confused.

" _Because you hate me_ ," Feliciano's sob finally burst out and he cried harder.

"Hate you," Ludwig echoed, sounding flustered, "What makes you think-when did I-"

"You looked so annoyed and bored and you yelled at me because you don't like me anymore and I don't even know what I did wrong! If it's about spraying you with the water hose I'm sorry I just wanted to have fun and I really thought you had fun too! If-if it's because I'm a Vargas then I'm sorry but I can't help that and I don't care that you're a Beilschmidt and I still really, really, really want us to be friends and-"

Suddenly Ludwig grabbed Feliciano's arms and pulled the yammering Italian toward him, silencing him by smashing their lips together.

Feliciano thought his eyes would pop out of his head. Ludwig was kissing him! _Ludwig was kissing him_!

And Feliciano didn't realize how much he had wanted this until this moment, hadn't realize this was what he wanted the moment he had set eyes on Ludwig.

Ludwig pulled his lips away, his face completely red as he stared at Feliciano with a mixture of tenderness and fear. "I-I was quiet and distant because…because I was thinking how best to do that…"

"Oh," Feliciano breathed his lips now hot and tingly.

"S-sorry," Ludwig mumbled, looking away but not releasing Feliciano who was now practically glued to his chest.

Feliciano swallowed, "Kiss me again."


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9:

"Can I stay the night with you?"

The sudden question made Ludwig turn to look at Feliciano as the soaked boy pull his shirt on, the once dry cloth getting wet from the pond water.

"Pardon me," Ludwig asked, wondering if he had heard Feliciano right.

Feliciano blushed and looked away, "It's just...Grandpa and fratello are spending the night out in town, celebrating Lovino's first week of school and everything. And even thought I told them it was fine I really don't like the thought of spending the night alone at my house so…Can I stay with you? I'll hide from your grandfather and brother. They'll never even know I was there."

Ludwig didn't see how this could possibly end well…but he knew he couldn't say no. His chest still hurt from his guilt, he had hurt Feliciano without even meaning to. And he frankly wasn't ready to leave the small Italian's side yet. Not when Feliciano's eyes were still red from crying, not when he could still taste Feliciano no his lips.

"Very well," he sighed and Feliciano beamed with delight.

Ludwig's plan to keep Feliciano hidden failed almost instantly, the reason being because as soon as the two had walked into Ludwig's backyard Gilbert was outside, spying at the Vargas vineyard with a pair of binoculars.

"I know it looks weird, West," Gilbert said, not turning to look at his brother, "But it's a matter of pride. As soon as I see that rat bastard I'm gonna jump over the wall, grab him, drag him over here, and beat him until he tells me what the fuck is going on."

"Who's he talking about," Feliciano asked, Ludwig quickly covered the Italian's mouth with his hand but it was too late.

Gilbert turned around, still looking through the binoculars, and spotted the two.

"Of all the days you had to choose today to go outside and be productive," Ludwig mumbled under his breath.

"KYAAAHHHHHH," Gilbert screamed, dropping the binoculars and pointed at Feliciano, "It's _you_!"  
Feliciano yelped in fright and ducked behind Ludwig, "W-w-what did I do wrong?"

"You're that little Vargas pipsqueak!" Gilbert snapped, "What are you-WAIT!"  
He looked at Ludwig, then Feliciano, then back again. He took in Ludwig's wet clothes, and the younger brother could practically see the wheels in Gilbert's head turning, remembering how Ludwig had been vanishing without a trace for the past few days, how he always seemed lost in his thoughts, how he was reading a book on romance.

Gilbert's lips turned upward into a knowing grin, "Ooooooh."

"He wanted to spend the night," Ludwig explained, "And you're _not_ going to tell Grandfather."

Gilbert lifted his hands up in surrender, still smiling like an arrogant ass, "Of course not. My lips are sealed, West. But if I were you I'd hurry and put on some fresh clothes and hide your little… "Friend", before the old man gets back."

And with that Gilbert turned around and walked back into the house without another word.

Feliciano smiled up at Ludwig, "Vee, he took that better than I thought he would."

"Yeah," Ludwig said, staring after his brother in surprise, "He did…"

"Let's go in," Feliciano urged, taking Ludwig's hand and pulling him toward the house, "I want to see your home."

Once inside Feliciano convinced Ludwig to give him a thorough but short tour of the house. Ludwig would've felt better about it if Gilbert hadn't been staring at them the entire time, though every time Ludwig would turn to glare at his brother the albino would smoothly turn his attention to something else.

The favorite thing to Feliciano about the Beilschmidt home was Gilbird.

"It's so pretty," Feliciano smiled happily while the yellow canary rested on his head.

Gilbert smiled proudly, "Of course it is, it's _my_ bird."

Feliciano smiled kindly, apparently he had completely forgotten about his last disastrous meeting with Gilbert. But Ludwig supposed that was to be expected of the Italian.

After a quick dinner (and Feliciano exclaiming that they _must_ add pasta to their diet) Gilbert told them it would now be a good time to go to bed before Alaric returned from his business in town.

"Don't worry," Gilbert winked at his brother as the three headed upstairs, "You're secret's safe with me."

"Thank you, Gilbert," Feliciano said sincerely with a bright smile, "I really appreciate it."

Gilbert blinked, looking shocked by the Italian's gratitude and Ludwig guessed his brother hadn't forgotten how he had treated the young boy.

"No problem," Gilbert replied, stopped at the top of the stairs, "Good night."

"Sweet dreams," Feliciano called as Ludwig led him down the hall.

"This is my room," Ludwig told Feliciano, stopping at the door furthest down the hall. The boy's eyes alit with excitement and Ludwig suddenly felt embarrassed, his room was pretty plain and he didn't want Feliciano to be disappointed.

But that didn't seem to be the case for as soon as he opened the door Feliciano rushed in, looking with rapture at Ludwig's tidy room. He had an entire shelf dedicated to books and a few small posters of his favorite breed of dogs.

Feliciano giggled, "This room just feels so…Ludwig."

The words made Ludwig smile, "Make yourself comfortable while I go change," he invited before disappearing into the adjoining bathroom to put on some dry clothes. While he changed he realized Feliciano didn't have anything to sleep in so looked around his laundry cabinet, coming out with a large shirt he didn't wear anymore.

Walking back into his room he stopped with surprise when he saw Feliciano lying on his bed, considering it was a queen-sized bed it made Feliciano look even smaller than usual. The Italian had his face buried in Ludwig's pillow, breathing deeply.

Realizing what he was doing Ludwig blushed, strangely flattered, before clearing his throat. With a start Feliciano jumped off the bed and offered Ludwig a smile, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"H-Here," Ludwig offered Feliciano the shirt, trying to be as red as the smaller boy, "You can sleep in this."

"Vee? Grazie!" Feliciano took it, and then without further ado slipped his own shirt off.

Ludwig turned away immediately, trying not to be surprised. Of course Feliciano needed to take off his own clothes to change it's just…Ludwig wished he hadn't caught a glimpse of the boy's stomach. Because now that was all Ludwig was thinking about.

"Thank you so much, Ludwig," Feliciano said. Ludwig turned around to see Feliciano wearing the shirt like a night gown. His clothes a wrinkled pile on the floor.

Feliciano smiled at him, "It's super comfy and warm."

Ludwig smiled softly, "I'm glad."

"Why do you need more blankets," Feliciano asked as he watched Ludwig pull an extra set of blankets and pillows from his closet.

"I'll make a pallet on the floor," he explained, "You can have the bed."

"I can't do that," Feliciano said, looking melancholic at the thought, "It's _your_ bed!"

"But you're my guest," Ludwig argued, "I won't have you sleep on the hard floor."

"Then we'll share the bed," Feliciano decided, then blushed madly as his words caught up to him.

Ludwig blinked, just as flustered, "Share…?"

"Well, yeah, it'll be no problem," Feliciano said, taking Ludwig's arm, "I used to share a bed with my brother when we were little. I miss doing that."

 _But it's not the same_ ; Ludwig thought but already knew he wouldn't say no to Feliciano.

So the next thing Ludwig knew he was lying next to Feliciano, his back to the boy and his face on fire.

"I'll never get to sleep like this," Ludwig muttered quietly to himself. His heart pounding as he felt Feliciano burrowed into his back, his body was warm and soft.

Ludwig quickly shut his eyes and tried to think of other things besides the boy he had feelings for lying next to him, in _his_ bed, and that earlier Ludwig saw Feliciano's boxers on the floor…

Suddenly Feliciano rested a hand on Ludwig's back, the German rolled over onto his back to see what the boy wanted only to see Feliciano sitting up, bringing his hands down on either side of Ludwig's head and looking down at him with an uncharacteristically serious expression.

Ludwig blinked, a little unnerved, "What's wrong?"

Feliciano didn't answer, instead he brought his lips down onto Ludwig's, sliding his tongue against his mouth.

Ludwig was surprised for a moment then all too eagerly opened his mouth and tasted Feliciano.

After a few minutes of kissing Feliciano pulled away with flushed cheeks and a shy smile, "I wanted to do that again…"

"Ah," Ludwig couldn't help but smile, holding Feliciano's soft face in his hands, "I see."

He pulled Feliciano back down and they continued to kiss, the small Italian laying across Ludwig as the older boy traced his fingers through Feliciano's feather-soft hair, down along his spine and hips.

Feliciano moaned into the kiss and Ludwig had to force his hands to stop once they reached Feliciano's thighs. He had to control himself; he didn't want to scare him.

Ludwig didn't know how long they lay like that, embracing and tasting each other, but eventually Feliciano lay back down on the bed, a content almost drunk-looking smile across his face as he fell asleep. Ludwig wrapped an arm around the smaller boy's waist as he too drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10:

The next day Feliciano went to town.

Not that he had actually planned to; he had wanted to spend the day with Lovino before his brother went back to school. But the problem was he couldn't contain his happy. Ever since the early morning (when Feliciano snuck back home) he had been smiling and whistling to himself and Lovino kept trying to demand why he was so happy. But Feliciano kept his lips sealed.

Finally it seemed Lovino had stopped with the constant questioning when the two had been out on the front porch playing cards while Grandpa Roma was showing Antonio the ropes.

Feliciano hadn't noticed at first, still so caught up on all the kissing he and Ludwig had done last night, but he finally realized his brother kept casting side way glances at Antonio.

Feliciano smiled, "Do you like Antonio?" His question was spoken in a quiet voice so only Lovino could hear, but the soft-spoken words made Lovino nearly jump out of his seat.

"Of course I don't," Lovino said in a fierce whisper, glaring at his brother while his cheeks reddened.

Lovino's anger only made Feliciano laugh, "I wouldn't blame you if you did." He turned his eyes on Antonio who was talking with Roma, "He's really handsome."

 _But not as handsome as Ludwig_.

The look Lovino gave Feliciano was downright murderous. After that the younger twin wisely decided to walk to town and enjoy the day away from his confused brother.

"I'd much rather spend the day with Ludwig," Feliciano whispered to himself as he walked through town, "But he's busy today."

Ludwig had told Feliciano this before the Italian had left, after officially giving Feliciano the shirt he had slept in and a goodbye kiss.

Feliciano smiled, his chest felt like it would expand from this happy, warm feeling he got just from thinking of Ludwig.

 _I wish he could meet Lovi and Grandpa_ , Feliciano couldn't stop the depressing thought flit through his head.

Wanting to distract himself he headed into the local pub, wishing Elizabeta was home so he could talk with her (he imagined she'd understand his feelings for Ludwig). But she had left to spend a few months with her boyfriend, Roderich who recently moved to Austria (though Roma always said the long distance relationship would never work).

Inside the pub he was almost immediately greeted by a loud, familiar voice.

"Pipsqueak, over here, come sit here!"

Feliciano turned in surprise to see Ludwig's big brother, Gilbert, waving at him from the back of the pub. Memories of the last time they met at this pub resurfaced and despite the fact Feliciano had forgiven the albino, he was still somewhat wary. And to be perfectly honest a little disappointed to see that Ludwig was nowhere in sight.

"Come have a drink with me," Gilbert urged, his smile open and friendly, "I'll buy."

Well…Feliciano was never one to pass on anything free.

"You don't have to look so scared," Gilbert smirked as Feliciano sat next to him.

"I don't bite, at least not hard." Gilbert winked.

Feliciano tried to relax, "What did you want to sit with me for?"

"Well," Gilbert rested his elbows on the table, "If my shut-in of a brother whose never been social and probably hasn't had one friend that wasn't family likes you so much he'd risk pissing off the old man to spend time with you then…you must be pretty cool."

The words made Feliciano blush pleasantly and he allowed a smile, "Thanks."

"And I do think you deserve an apology," Gilbert added, looking away with a guilty expression. "About…the last time we met in this pub."

"It's okay," Feliciano assured, "I forgave you a long time ago."

Gilbert smiled gratefully at him, "You know, West went and punched me in the jaw for you. I didn't know why until yesterday when I saw you clinging to him."

"Yes, he told me," Feliciano said, "Sorry about that."

Gilbert shrugged, "I've been punched for more mediocre things. But you know…" He rubbed his jaw, "That's the second time I was punched for pouring beer on you head."

"Vee? Oh yeah," Feliciano couldn't help but laugh at the memory of Elizabeta taking down a man a full head taller than her.

Their drinks were brought to them and Feliciano sipped his wine with delight, it wasn't Vargas wine but it was still decent.

"Say," Gilbert said, sounding shy which surprised the Italian. Feliciano looked at Gilbert who was staring into his beer, his cheeks red. "That girl…your friend…she never uh-I don't know, mentions me does she?"

"Elizabeta," Feliciano asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Oh, so that's her name…I was wondering…" Gilbert glanced at Feliciano then turned his eyes back to his drink, taking a large gulp.

"I haven't actually talked to her much these days," Feliciano said. He didn't want to tell Gilbert that Elizabeta constantly talked bad about him ever since that fateful day. "She's in Austria right now."

Gilbert blinked in surprise, "Why?"

"Oh, well…" Feliciano suddenly wished he had kept his mouth shut, "She's visiting…her…boyfriend…Roderich."

"Oh, okay." Gilbert suddenly looked like a kicked puppy and Feliciano's heart went out to him.

"I'm so sorry. Maybe-maybe if you had said something before I could've put in a good word for you. You seem really funny and tough; I think Elizabeta could like you. I mean-she's still mad about the whole beer thing but if I can get over it so can she and-"

Feliciano stopped talking when Gilbert placed a finger on his lips.

"Sssshhhh," the albino urged. "It's fine. Not your fault. I'll get over it…eventually."

"Okay," Feliciano said, but he still felt bad, "So…what are you going to do now?"

Gilbert held his beer up in toast, "I am going to drink… a _lot._ "

And so that's exactly what the two did. They drank to their heart's content, telling funny stories about themselves and their families and friends. Feliciano personally enjoyed all the stories about Ludwig when he was a baby.

"One time," Gilbert said mid-chuckle, "Our grandfather's clock broke so West decided he'd be his alarm clock. I swear that kid was up before dawn to go into the old man's room and made loud beeping noises I could hear on the other side of the hall!"

Feliciano laughed, holding his side at the funny image in his head, "That sounds so cute and funny and silly!"

"That's West," Gilbert replied, taking another sip of his beer, "I never say it but I love that dear boy so _darn_ much!"

"I love him too," Feliciano suddenly said, serious.

Gilbert looked at him with shock which quickly morphed into a big grin, "And _that's_ adorable! I mean I ship it-I mean that is the cutest thing you two are so adorable together like _kawaii_!"

Feliciano giggled, "What does that mean?"

"I don't know," Gilbert admitted, "Francis had an old Japanese pen pal and they were always sharing funny words together."

"Will you be the best man at our wedding," Feliciano asked, "Ludwig and me I mean?"

"OF _COURSE_ ," Gilbert all but yelled, "A big brother dreams of walking his baby brother down the aisle or whatever the best man does. I can't remember."

"Fratello will be the flower girl," Feliciano clasped his hands together.

"Is that your cat," Gilbert asked.

Feliciano laughed drunkenly, "No, that's my brother, Lovino. He's got a crush too, on our new worker Antonio!"

Gilbert gasped loudly, "So _that's_ why that rat bastard of a traitor joined you! He wants to shag some Italian boy!" Gilbert rolled his eyes with a snort, "Old Francy-pants would be so proud."

"I love my brother," Feliciano said, "And I love Ludwig too, so, _so_ , much!"

"Me too," Gilbert replied, then suddenly slammed his fist on the table, "But you know who else I love!?"  
"Who," Feliciano asked just as loudly. They were staring to get stares from other people.

"You're sexy minx friend lady, Elizabeta! She was so _hot_! It was like-love at first punch. I was smitten before I hit the ground."

Gilbert grasped his empty beer jug, "But then she had to go and date some homo from Austria! Please! We could've been cute together!"

" _Soooo cute_ ," Feliciano agreed whole-heartedly.

Suddenly the bartender appeared by their side, "I'm afraid I'm going to have cut you two off."

Gilbert looked like the man had just offended his ancestors, " _Excuse you_? You were put on this green earth to service us and we want to be serviced!"

"Serviced," Feliciano yelled, shooting up on wobbly legs.

"You're out of money," the bartender replied calmly, "And it's dark out and I know Feliciano has a curfew."

The Italian gasped, looking outside to see it had gotten dark. "Oh no! Grandpa's gonna kill me!"

He quickly ran outside, Gilbert giving chase.

"I'll walk you home," Gilbert replied, reaching him and staggering just as much as Feliciano. The Italian had a vague memory that the albino had drunk _way_ more than Feliciano.

"Okay-okay," Feliciano agreed, "But then you have to go before someone sees you."

Gilbert nodded rapidly and Feliciano took his hand to lead him out of town when suddenly his legs gave out and he fell, Gilbert falling with him.

The Beilschmidt ended up pining Feliciano to the ground and the both ended up cackling madly.

"Oh no," Feliciano laughed, his head swimming with uncontrolled mirth as he hugged Gilbert, "You planned this all along didn't you, you sneaky little Prussian!"

Gilbert was making that weird laugh that Feliciano came to realize was his trademark, ruffling Feliciano hair, "Of course! It's not everyday you get to flirt with a cute, drunk little Italian."

"Is that so?"

The two whirled their heads around to see Ludwig just a few feet away, staring at them with a stony expression.

For a moment Feliciano had to wonder why he looked so mad, and then he realized how bad it must look to have Gilbert holding him down on the ground while Feliciano had his arms wrapped around him, both drunk and red, and suddenly the Italian felt sick.

Gilbert must have thought the same because he quickly jumped off Feliciano and held his hands up, "West…I know it looks bad but… you see the thing of it is-"

Ludwig turned and walked away before his brother could finish his sentence and suddenly Feliciano couldn't breathe.

"Ludwig please wait," Feliciano begged, staggering after him. Gilbert cursed and followed.

He turned the corner to follow the German when suddenly slammed into a back that felt like slamming face first into a pile of bricks.

He rubbed his nose and looked up and his heart dropped, it wasn't Ludwig glaring down at him.

It was Alaric Beilschmidt.

"You're Vargas's boy, aren't you," the man asked in that deep voice that nearly made Feliciano's knees buckle.

"Yes-yes sir," he stammered, "I'm his grandson, Feliciano."

"Apparently he and Gilbert are friends," Ludwig's voice suddenly said and Feliciano saw that he was behind Alaric.

Feliciano yearned to rush to Ludwig and explain everything but he could barely move with Alaric's glare burning a hole through him.

"Yeah, he is," Gilbert was suddenly by Feliciano's side and was glaring at his brother, "He's _just_ a friend."

But Ludwig turned his back on them and Feliciano wanted to cry.

"You're drunk again," Alaric looked at his oldest grandson with accepted disapproval.

Gilbert smiled, "I'm never sober."

Alaric shook his head, "Let's go home." He glared down at Feliciano again, "Your _friend_ will stay here."

And with that Alaric turned and walked away, Ludwig following, not looking back.

"Gilbert," Feliciano grabbed the albino's arm, tears blurring his vision, "He thinks we-"

"I know," Gilbert said and placed a reassuring hand on Feliciano's head, "He's just being an idiot right now, leave it to me. Once he calms down I'll explain what happened."

Then with one last hair ruffle and a smile he followed after his grandfather and brother, leaving Feliciano and his shattered heart alone.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11:

Feliciano didn't know what to do. All he could do was lie in his room and imagine every possible way that night could've ended.

He could've stayed home and just deal with Lovino's bad attitude and prodding. He could've not sat with Gilbert, even if he was really nice now. He could've just not drunk any wine, settle for a soda instead. He could've not jokingly flirted with Gilbert. He could've raced after Ludwig, hugged him despite his grandfather being there, kiss him and tell him that he loved him…

But he didn't do any of those things, and now he was here. And Ludwig had gone away with his grandfather and brother on some business trip, or so Grandpa Roma had said, glad to be rid of the Beilschmidts for a whole five days.

A whole week…it was a wonder Roma hadn't seen the pain in his grandson's eyes.

 _He's going to find someone else_ , Feliciano was huddled under his blankets, clutching the shirt Ludwig had given him, _He's going to forget all about me and I'll never even have a chance to tell him_ …

Feliciano buried his face in the shirt to muffle his sob. It still had Ludwig's scent that reminded him of summer and the vineyards. Feliciano clutched it to his heart, feeling sick.

It was on Wednesday that Feliciano heard a voice that he hadn't expected to hear in a while.

"Oh, sweetheart, what happened?"

Feliciano sat up and stared at his open door wit shock, "Elizabeta!"

His childhood friend smiled, still pretty as ever with her long brown hair and green eyes. She walked over and wrapped him in a hug and Feliciano immediately returned it. Breathing in her sweet flowery scent that he hadn't realized he needed until right then. He loved Elizabeta, she was both like the mother and big sister he never had.

"I just came back and wasn't home for three seconds when you're grandfather called me and told me you're bed-ridden."

His happiness in seeing Elizabeta again evaporated and he slumped forward in her arms, burying his face in her shoulder.

Elizabeta lied down next to him on the bed, stroking his back. She held up the hem of Ludwig's shirt, "Where'd you get this?"

"It's…it's a friend's…" Feliciano mumbled, clenching the wrinkled fabric in his hand.

"Is that the reason you're so sad," she asked, holding Feliciano's face in her hands to get a good look at him, "I've never seen you cry so much."

Her concerned tone only made Feliciano cry harder. "Yes-yes it is." If he could be honest with anyone about Ludwig he knew it was with two people: Gilbert…and Elizabeta.

Speaking through his tears Feliciano told her everything that had happened since he first heard Ludwig's voice through the grapevine (he skipped the part where Gilbert had declared his love for her).

"And now-and now he _hates_ me," Feliciano finished with another sob.

"Oh no baby," Elizabeta gave him a tight squeeze, "I don't think he does. It sounds like he was just hurt. And when people are hurt they do reckless things."

Feliciano noticed the sadness in Elizabeta's eyes. "Eli… Why did you come back so soon?"

Elizabeta shook her head and seemed to dispel her sorrow, she offered him a comforting smile, "I'm fine. We just need to solve your problem." She looked toward Feliciano's door. "We should probably tell your grandfather, he's really worried about you."

"No," Feliciano said desperately, eyes wide, "You can't! He'll get really angry and when Ludwig comes back he'll keep me here and I won't be able to-" his words stopped and he buried his face in Elizabeta's shoulder. "Please, Eli, just don't say anything."

There was a moment of silence then Elizabeta traced her fingers through his hair, "Okay. You're secret's safe with me."

"You're just being an idiot, West."

Ludwig ignored his brother as the two sat on a bench outside the motel they were staying at, waiting for their grandfather to finish a call so they could go to dinner.

Since last Sunday night Gilbert had continued to drill the fact that nothing had happened between him and Feliciano into his brother's head. Ludwig had been ignoring his brother which wasn't easy, for the entire week. Mainly because he believed Gilbert, he really did.

He believed nothing happened the moment Feliciano had chased after him, the moment he had seen the pain in Feliciano's eyes. Ludwig had wanted to embrace him, but suddenly Alaric had appeared and Ludwig stayed where he was, his grandfather couldn't find out how Ludwig felt. Couldn't know about the sudden possessiveness that had surged through Ludwig when he saw his brother on top of Feliciano, he had wanted to attack his brother. And that's why he wasn't talking to Gilbert.

"What are you going to do when we get back," Gilbert demanded, "Just ignore him?"

Ludwig turned away, he couldn't answer. He didn't know what he was going to do but he suddenly just felt too… _dangerous_ to be around the Italian.

"Cause he won't ignore you," Gilbert continued.

"How would you know," Ludwig demanded quietly, "You've only talked to him once."

"Yeah but it was enough to know he wouldn't do anything as I've told you for _the past five days_. We're going home tomorrow and you need to fix this relationshi P."

"Why do you want me to so much," Ludwig demanded, glancing at his brother, "You hate the Vargas's, just like Grandfather."

Gilbert flinched, "Yeah, I did. Then my baby brother actually went and befriended one and I got to see at least how great Feliciano is. And-" he stopped suddenly, looking away, "Never mind."

"It wouldn't work out," Ludwig continued, "He'll have gotten over the whole thing by the time we get back and then…"

"And then you'll be miserable," Gilbert finished for him, "Then you'll have lost the only friend you've ever had."

"It's for the best," Ludwig answered then let out a surprise yelp when Gilbert smacked the back of his head.

"How can you say that," Gilbert demanded, jumping up to glare down at his brother. "Seriously, West, how, after all that time you spend together, after how happy he made you you're just gonna-"

"Because I _love_ him, Gilbert," Ludwig suddenly shouted, standing up to tower over his brother. "He's been the only thing I've thought about since the day I heard his voice through that grapevine! All I want to do is hold him and kiss him and tell him how much I care! And then I saw you on top of him like that and I just-" he heaved a great sigh, "I know nothing happened Gilbert, I'm not an idiot. But just the thought that you, or anyone, would try and take him from me just… I wanted to beat you to a pulp, you're my brother and I wanted to hurt you and have Feliciano all to myself. It terrified me. That's why it's better if I don't see him again. It can't end well…"

Gilbert was silent for an agonizingly long moment then let out a gentle sigh, "He loves you too."

Ludwig stared at his brother as if he had grown another head, "What?"

Gilbert rolled his eyes with an affectionate chuckle, "You really are an idiot. What do you think he talked about while we were hanging out at the tavern?" He smirked at Ludwig, "He talked about _you_."

It was like Gilbert was speaking gibberish, "He what-but-I mean…" He sat back down, flabbergasted.

"Feliciano _loves_ me?"

Gilbert snickered and sat back down, "Yes, you idiot. He loves you and you love him. So when we get back home you better make sure your little Italian knows it.

Feliciano was so glad Elizabeta was here. If not Lovino would've attack him for answers the moment he came home as to why his brother was suddenly so depressed.

Right now Feliciano sat on the back porch while Elizabeta entertained Lovino and Roma and Antonio who came back with his brother to officially start his weekend job.

Feliciano started out into the country side, where he knew their silo hid. He probably would never see it again; he didn't want to go back without Ludwig.

He heard the sound of a car and knew that must be the Beilschmidts returning. He longed to race over there and see Ludwig but he didn't think he could live through the pain if he was rejected.

He closed his eyes and tried to block out his thoughts and his hurt. He needed to sleep that's what he needed. He needed to go to sleep and forget all this, and then he'll figure out what he'd do when he woke up. Feliciano had always been an expert at naps and had been able to fall asleep despite his heart ache.

It was a warm hand that woke Feliciano. A hand that caressed his cheek, and made him pop open an eye.

The hand that touched him stilled and Feliciano was looking up at Ludwig's gorgeous blue eyes.

Feliciano had to bite back a gasp as he looked up at Ludwig who didn't look at him with that awful, angry expression he had the last time they saw each other.

"I didn't mean to wake you," Ludwig whispered.

Feliciano wrapped his arms around the German's neck and muffled a sob. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! Nothing happened, I swear nothing did and I wanted to talk to you so badly I thought I was going to be sick."

"No," Ludwig replied firmly, wrapping his warm arms around Feliciano, " _I'm_ sorry. I knew nothing happened, neither you nor Gilbert are like that. It's just when I saw you two together I got so angry, so…possessive that I was scared. I didn't know what to do because I…"

"Because what," Feliciano breathed. His heart thumping a mile a minute, Ludwig couldn't-he couldn't possibly be about to…

"Love you," Ludwig finished hoarsely, "I fell in love with you, I'm pretty sure you caught my heart the moment I heard your beautiful voice."

Feliciano's mouth hurt as he smiled the biggest smile of his life, tears of joy sliding down his cheeks.

"Te amo," Feliciano giggled, "Te amo! Te amo! I love you too." Each word was emphasized with a kiss and any sadness or pain he had felt melted like dew in the sunlight.

They spent a few moments like that, remembering how each other tasted and felt in each other's arms.

Until all too soon Ludwig pulled away, his sapphire eyes brimming with emotion. "I have to go before someone comes out."

Feliciano jolted, he had completely forgotten they were on his back porch. _He risked getting caught for me_ …

"Can we meet back at the silo tomorrow?"

Ludwig nodded, "Yes, same time too. I'll see you then."

"Good night," Feliciano called as with a final kiss Ludwig departed.

The German had disappeared when the back door suddenly opened; turning around Feliciano saw his brother staring down at him with shock.

He spoke and Feliciano's heart stopped: "I knew you were hiding something."


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12:

"I promise I won't say anything," Lovino had sworn and Feliciano trusted his brother to do just that. No matter what Lovino thought of Ludwig he wouldn't break a promise to his brother.

"You should've told me," Lovino scolded later that night in Feliciano's room.

Feliciano hugged his pillow, "I'm sorry. But I was scared you would tell Grandpa."

"I probably would have if you had told me when you first met him," Lovino admitted, "Before you two could become really good friends. But now…I saw the way he was looking at you. I won't tell Grandpa."

Feliciano smiled gratefully.

"But," Lovino continued, " _You_ should. You can't keep this a secret forever. And if you do love him as you said then, shouldn't Grandpa have the right to now?"

"Yeah," Feliciano mumbled into his pillow, "I want to tell him, I really do. But I'm scared."

"I know the feeling," Lovino muttered darkly and his eyes seemed far away for a moment before turning back to his brother, "But surely it was scarier confessing your feelings to him."

Feliciano chuckled, "It wasn't. I was so happy to see him again, so happy to see he wasn't angry…so happy to hear that he loved me. That I just said it and that was that." He flushed pleasantly.

Lovino rolled his eyes, "You're going to make me sick, Feli." He stood up and headed to the door, "Well I'm going to sleep. Again I promise I won't tell Grandpa, and again I'm telling you, you should." Without waiting for an answer Lovino left.

Feliciano and Ludwig were back at the silo like nothing had happened, lying in the middle of it and staring up at the cloudy sky that was seen from the roofless silo.

"That one looks like a kitty," Feliciano said, pointing.

Ludwig smiled softly, "It does."

Feliciano giggled and snuggled in closer, he hadn't told Ludwig about Lovino's discovery and he didn't plan to anytime soon. He didn't want Ludwig to worry, not when Feliciano just got him back. No, Feliciano wanted to spend more time together first.

"If you don't mind me asking," Ludwig began after a few moments of content silence, "What in the world _did_ you and my brother talk about while you were drunk?"

Feliciano certainly wasn't going to tell them they had planned Ludwig and Feliciano's wedding, so he decided to throw Gilbert under the bus. _I'm really sorry, Gil_.

"Gilbert said he's in love with my friend, Elizabeta."

Ludwig blinked in surprise, "Elizabeta?"

"You probably saw her around town at least once," Feliciano said, sitting up, "It's hard to miss her. She's the prettiest girl in town with long brown hair and green eyes. She's the one who punched Gilbert in the face that one time."

Ludwig let out a loud laugh that sent a delicious thrill through Feliciano. He'd never get tired of Ludwig's laughter.

"That sounds like my brother," he finally managed to say, still smiling, "Falling for a girl who can knock him to the ground in one punch."

"Who'd you think you'd fall for," Feliciano couldn't help but ask.

Ludwig

blinked his smile fading slightly as he thought. "I never really thought about it. My focus was helping Grandfather with the vineyard and making sure Gilbert didn't wind up dead in a ditch somewhere. I never really cared with meeting someone and falling in love."

"…Do you think about it now," Feliciano asked him.

Ludwig turned his eyes to Feliciano and stared at him for a moment, "All the time."

Feliciano grinned, "Good."

"What about you," Ludwig asked, "Who did you think you'd fall for?"

He giggled, "To be perfectly honest I'd thought I'd just live like my grandpa and spend my life drinking wine, eating pasta, and spending all day with my girlfriends, and eating pasta."

Ludwig rolled his eyes with amusement, "Of course you did."

Feliciano laid his head on Ludwig's chest, listening to his heart beat as he smiled up at him, "But I like this much better. And I still get to drink wine and eat pasta."

Ludwig didn't say anything, only slid his fingers through Feliciano's hair, "You're hair's soft."

Feliciano buried his face in Ludwig's heart, "Your chest is buff."

Ludwig smiled again and closed his eyes, and Feliciano smiled, completely content to lie there and listen to his loved one's heart.

Feliciano hummed to himself, his belly full of pasta, he had eaten a whole pot after he came back from visiting Ludwig.

"Glad to see you're in a good mood again," his grandfather smiled from where he sat in the living room, reading one of his steamy romance novels Feliciano and Lovino weren't allowed to touch.

He nodded, smiling at his grandpa, "Much better."

Roma smiled but was giving him an odd look, "What happened anyway? To get you all upset?"

Feliciano knew this was probably a good time to tell his grandfather that he was in love with the youngest grandson of Alaric Beilschmidt… But he couldn't. He knew he was being a coward, and it wasn't that he was ashamed for loving Ludwig. He just didn't want anyone to take him away.

So he just shrugged, "I have a friend and we got into a fight. But we were able to make up and everything's okay again." He smiled.

"I see," Roma said with a smirk, "Is it a special lady friend."

Feliciano chuckled and shook his head, "You're so silly, Grandpa." He quickly hurried up stairs before his grandfather realized Feliciano hadn't answered his question.

He was heading toward his room, ready to take a nice long nap when he suddenly heard voices. He stopped in his tracks, right in front of Lovino's room. His brother was talking to someone.  
Feliciano pressed his ear to the door, the other voice sounded familiar but he couldn't quite place it. The voices were low and sounded weird.

Overflowing with curiosity Feliciano opened the door, "Fratello, what-"

"FELICIANO, GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Feliciano was down the stairs and back outside before he could blink.

He stopped at the edge of their back yard and sat down, catching his breath as his face burned.

It had only been a second but Feliciano had seen his brother, lying in bed without a shirt and his pants unbuttoned. And Antonio had been sprawled over him. It looked like Antonio had been about to-

Feliciano covered his face, mortified and tried to shake the image from his head. But there was no letting it go. Instead the image started to change, until it suddenly wasn't Lovino but Feliciano himself, and it wasn't Antonio but someone buff and blond…

Feliciano gasped, suddenly feeling really hot.

"Feliciano," Lovino was suddenly standing over him, his shirt back on and his pants zipped, he was staring down at Feliciano with fear, his cheeks as red as Feliciano's must have been.

"Hi," Feliciano mumbled awkwardly as his brother sat next to him.

They sat in silence for a moment until Feliciano couldn't stand it, "So…you and Antonio, huh?"

Lovino looked away, his face a jumble of complicated emotions, "Yeah…me and Antonio…"

"You don't want me to tell Grandpa," Feliciano guessed.

Lovino nodded, "I'll tell him, when things get less…complicated."

"Then I'll keep it a secret," Feliciano promised.

Lovino smiled gratefully, "Thank you."

"We're twins. If we don't look out for each other who will?"

But even as he smiled at his brother he still couldn't relieve himself of the image of a cloth-less Ludwig on top of him…Feliciano knew what it meant and the thought made his heart pound faster.

 _I want to have sex with Ludwig_.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 13:

Something was up with Feliciano. Ludwig was sure of it, he just didn't know what.

It had started the day after they talked about what kind of person they had expected to fall in love with. Feliciano had come to the silo and had tried to act his usual chatty self, but at the same time he was blushing more than usual and stammering, and giving Ludwig odd looks.

"Is everything alright," Ludwig asked, not the first time.

Feliciano jumped, stopping mid-sentence during his tale of the squirrel that got stuck in the chimney. "Vee! E-everything's fine. Why?"

"You're acting a little odd," Ludwig said, again not for the first time.

"Oh, I'm fine. Don't you worry," Feliciano assured and continued his story. Ludwig finally decided that there really was no point in prodding Feliciano. He just had to trust that when the Italian was ready he would tell Ludwig what was wrong.

Feliciano had made the decision.

He was in love with Ludwig and therefore he wanted to make love to him. Whether Ludwig wanted to do the same…well, Feliciano would have to wait and see at their picnic Saturday.

"How come you and your family stopped coming here," Ludwig asked as he and Feliciano spread the blanket out next to the lake. Both had brought picnic baskets with their own choice of food.

Feliciano stared at the lake and seemed to think, "You know I'm not totally sure. One day we just…stopped. Guess Lovi and I got too big or something." He smiled at him, "I for one don't think you're ever too big to have fun. Not even when someone is as big as you."

He giggled and Ludwig smiled.

They sat down and Feliciano opened up his basket, making sure to avoid the bottom of it and pulled out a bottle of wine, "I got this for you. You need to try some homemade Vargas wine."

"I'm glad you brought that," Ludwig replied, picking up his own bottle, "Because you're not leaving until you've had some Beilschmidt wine."

Filling their glasses they both toasted before taking a sip at the same time. Beilschmidt wine was much tangier than Vargas wine, it buzzed on Feliciano's tongue.

"It's sweet," Ludwig observed when he finished his sip, "Much sweeter than ours."

"Your wine is all tangy," Feliciano smiled, but then it faded to a small frown as he stared at his glass.

"What's wrong," Ludwig asked, "Don't you like it."

"I do, I do, it's just…despite that one difference…they're the same." He placed the drink down and let out a depressed sigh, "They're exactly the same."

Ludwig didn't look like he knew what to say, "I know."

He turned to his basket of food, "But I for one came to have a good time and eat."

Feliciano smiled up at him sweetly, "Vee, that's right."

They ate their chosen meals with relish, Feliciano with his pasta and Ludwig with his wurst. They even tried each other's food (Feliciano didn't say it but he knew wurst would never be for him).

"Would you sing for me," Ludwig asked shyly after they finished their meal.

Feliciano blinked, "Vee? You want me to sing?"

Ludwig smiled, "Of course. You're voice is beautiful."

"Okay, I will," Feliciano smirked mischievously, "If you'll sing with me."

"Oh no, no, no, that's okay," Ludwig waved his hands embarrassedly, "I'm fine."

"Well I'm not," Feliciano said in his most commanding voice, "I want to hear you sing and that's that."

When Ludwig only squirmed uncomfortable Feliciano clasped his hands together and used his puppy-eye look that always got him an extra piece of candy whenever Grandpa or Elizabeta were concern.

And to his delight it worked on Ludwig as well, the German let out a slow breath, "Okay, okay…just this _one_ time."

Feliciano giggled and started a little simple but popular ditty, after a few uncomfortable moments Ludwig hesitantly joined in. Feliciano smiled, Ludwig hadn't lied when he said he wasn't a great singer, but still it was nice to hear his soft deep voice. And the small Italian noticed how the tension seemed to leave Ludwig's shoulders and he wondered if it was time…

Once the song was finished Ludwig mumbled something about him not being good at singing before fishing through his basket, Feliciano only chuckled and lay down on the blanket. Closing his eyes he soaked up the sun and let his drowsiness start to take hold…and then:

"Feliciano, what is this?"

The Italian popped one eye open only to have his face turn tomato red as he saw that Ludwig had turned his attention to Feliciano's basket and was now holding a small bottle of a certain ointment, he quickly turned around to have his back to Ludwig before he could see the expression on the German's face, "Oh that? That's nothing, don't worry about that. It's nothing really, so just ignore and pretend you never saw it."

All of Feliciano's bravado and excitement vanished as his heart beat so fast he thought it would break through his rib cage as all his blood rushed up to his face in a furious blush.

This couldn't be happening…this couldn't be happening…

"Feliciano," Ludwig said in a tone that said he wanted Feliciano to be honest with him.

Still unable to look at him Feliciano tried to swallow back the lump in his throat so he could talk, "I-I was hoping-I mean I wanted us to-I…I'm _sorry_."

He buried his face in the blanket, wishing a giant black hole would appear and swallow him up. He had never been this mortified in his entire life!

"So…" Ludwig finally spoke as tears pricked at Feliciano's eyes, "You want to do… _that_."

Feliciano flinched at Ludwig's flustered tone, "I love you, Ludwig," he mumbled pathetically into his arm.

"I love you too," Ludwig replied quietly, almost hollowly and Feliciano desperately wanted to run far, far away.

"I'm so, so sorry," he wept, "I should've known you wouldn't want to…"

Feliciano's voice trailed off and for what felt like an eternity the world was agonizingly silent.

And then Ludwig spoke: "Who said I didn't want to?"

Feliciano didn't fully comprehend the words until Ludwig had grabbed his arm and pulled him onto his back and then Ludwig was looming over him, so massive he blocked out the sun and all Feliciano could see was those beautiful, clear blue eyes that stared down at him with open adoration and lust.

Ludwig brought his lips down to caress Feliciano's mouth and the Italian opened his lips invitingly, tasting the wine on Ludwig's tongue as the German explored his mouth. After a few moments of fevered kissing Ludwig broke away to breath over Feliciano's jaw, "Of course I want to, Feliciano…I've wanted to for a long time."

Feliciano's breath caught in his throat, he couldn't breathe and at that moment he could've cared less.

Ludwig peppered Feliciano's neck with kisses as he undid the Italian's shirt, making his way to Feliciano's collar-bone, to his chest, and then turned his attention to Feliciano's nipples.

The Italian moaned at the foreign feeling that shot blood down his body, he ran his fingers through Ludwig's soft hair, messing it up as he did so. Ludwig suddenly sat up, straddling Feliciano's waist, he impatiently tore his shirt up and Feliciano felt all his blood rush to his thighs as he saw Ludwig's glorious abs and muscular chest. The German leaned down and kissed Feliciano's lips again, their tongue tangling together as their bare chests moved against each other, Ludwig grinded against his hips and Feliciano groaned. "H-hurry…!"

With Feliciano's help Ludwig undid the Italian's pants, revealing that the boy was hard. Feliciano wondered if he should feel bashful that he was now completely nude out in the country. But such a feeling did not rise, he was far too hot.

Ludwig picked up the lube and poured some onto his fingers, it looked a little too much to Feliciano but he didn't say anything. After warming it with his fingers Ludwig, his face a deep red, slipped a finger inside Feliciano.

The boy hissed slightly, but thanks to the absurd amount of lube he soon loosened up and Ludwig's finger slid in and out with ease. Feliciano bit his fist as Ludwig added more fingers, it was actually starting to feel good…and yet something was missing.

"You can stop, Ludwig," Feliciano sat up and grabbed the German's wrist. He looked up into Ludwig's eyes that were starting to get hazy with want. "Your fingers…they don't reach where I want…"

Without a word Ludwig pinned him back down, not breaking eye contact with Feliciano as he lifted the Italian's slim legs over his shoulders, suddenly there was nothing to block Feliciano's entrance against Ludwig's…

Feliciano let out a surprised gasp as he felt the tip press against him, slowly but surely starting to enter him.

Feliciano's eyes were wide, his breathing uneven, it felt so weird, and as Ludwig went deeper, he felt tighter. Feliciano dug his nails into Ludwig's upper arms that were becoming damp with sweat, he let out a cry as he was all the way in. He squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth as this strange fullness.

Ludwig slid back out then thrust in and Feliciano yell turned into a moan. That was it. Whatever was missing when Ludwig had been fingering him was found. Ludwig thrust again and elicited another moan from Feliciano, whatever spot the German was hitting the Italian hoped he kept at it.

"Feliciano," Ludwig panted as he continued to thrust, "Open your eyes."

Feliciano obeyed, tears blurred his vision but he didn't mind. Past them he saw the man he loved, and right now that man was making amazing love to him and nothing else mattered. He was with Ludwig and no one would stop that, not his brother, not even his grandfather. It wasn't about them or the Vargas and Beilschmidt rivalry, it never had been.

It was about love.

Time had ceases to exist to Feliciano, so his climax couldn't happen in a matter of minutes, or just a few seconds. But he knew when it hit.

He arched his back as the pleasure escalated and he came crying out. He had just finished when Ludwig reached his climax and Feliciano shivered at the hot liquid inside him.

Ludwig sprawled across them; their bodies stick with sweat as they caught their breath.

"Ludwig…" Feliciano whispered. "That was…incredible."

Ludwig kissed his ear, "Ja, it was."

"Ich liebe dich, Ludwig," Feliciano smiled, nuzzling the German's broad shoulder.

"Te amo, Feliciano."


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14:

They cleaned themselves off in the pond before drying off and heading back home.

Feliciano was being carried on Ludwig's back (the Italian's back had never felt so sore), as the German carried a picnic basket in each hand.

Feliciano was humming a peppy song as Ludwig walked; an aura of content had settled around them and warmed their hearts.

"I wish everyday could be like this…" Feliciano breathed.

"I do too," Ludwig answered just as quietly, as if speaking loudly would break some spell they hadn't realized was cast.

Feliciano took a deep breath, "Maybe…maybe it's time we tell everyone."

"Maybe…" Ludwig replied.

But before a decision could be made a figure suddenly appeared behind them and all the happiness Feliciano had felt instantly burned away.

Grandpa Roma.

He was staring at them with disbelief; Feliciano had never thought he'd be so terrified at seeing his grandfather.

Feliciano slipped off Ludwig's back, his legs wobbly a bit, he grabbed Ludwig's arm for support. "Ciao, grandpa," he murmured quietly.

Roma's disbelief switched to anger and Feliciano thought he'd turn to ash under that glare. "Ciao, Feliciano Vargas, what is going on here?"

"This-this is Ludwig," Feliciano introduced.

"I know who he is," Roma barked, "What I want to know is why you're with him!?"

Feliciano flinched, "He-He…"

"We're friends," Ludwig answered for him, taking a step to block Feliciano from his grandfather. Feliciano could tell by the look on Roma's face that barricading him from his own grandson was the last thing Ludwig should've done.

"Leave," Roma growled at him, "I'm taking Feliciano home now."

Ludwig looked like he would protest, which Feliciano knew it was a terrible idea, so he quickly grabbed the German's arm, silencing him.

"It's okay, Ludwig," Feliciano told him, begging with his eyes to yield. "I'll see you later, okay?"

Ludwig knew how much of a long shot that was as well but he still nodded and gave Feliciano his picnic basket. With one last heart-broken look at his German beloved Feliciano followed his grandfather home, all the while trying not to let his grandfather see how his legs still wobbled.

By the look on Lovino's face when Roma and Feliciano entered the kitchen, he knew exactly what happened.

"You told him," he asked his brother who kept his eyes on the ground.

Roma once again glared at Feliciano, "Tell me _what_?"

This was all wrong, this was all wrong. This was not how his grandpa was supposed to find out.

"Feliciano," Roma snapped, making both his grandsons flinch.

"I-I," there was no point hiding it anymore, he swallowed. "I've been seeing Ludwig, for weeks now. We-we've been hanging out, talking and stuff."

Roma sat down at the table, looking like he needed something stronger than wine. "And when were you planning on telling me you were running off with a Beilschmidt and betraying your family?"

"Grandpa," Lovino stood up while Feliciano stared at their grandfather in dismay. "You're being ridiculous, this isn't some silly Romeo and Juliet situation, there's nothing wrong with Feliciano making friends with people who also own a vineyard."

"That's not what I'm angry about," Roma growled, "I'm angry because Alaric is a bastard and no doubt raised his grandsons to be as charming as him. I'm angry because Feliciano would spend his time with people like that. I'm angry because my grandson _went behind my back_."

"I'm sorry," Feliciano practically wailed, "I didn't want to make anyone angry, but I…I love him, Grandpa."

"No, you don't," Roma waved off the declaration immediately. "You're just a boy."

"That doesn't mean he doesn't know what love is," Lovino went to Feliciano's defense.

"I do," Feliciano insisted.

Roma hit him with a hard glare, "No, you don't. You don't know what it's like to crave a certain person's attention above all else. To kiss and to touch them, I _know_ you didn't do any of that with the Beilschmidt boy."

The silence in the kitchen was palpable. Feliciano didn't want to tell his grandfather what happened, but he also didn't want to lie.

But the silence was enough for his grandfather. Roma stared at him like he had never seen him before. "What did he do to you, Feliciano?"

The small Italian looked away, "I love him, Grandfather. He can do whatever he wants with me."

The chair fell to the ground as Roma jumped up and grabbed Feliciano's shoulders, making him look him in the eye. " _What did he do_?"

Feliciano bit his lip, his grandfather had never been so mad before. It scared him. But not as much as the thought of what Roma would do to Ludwig if he told his grandfather he was no longer a virgin.

Roma's eyes were dark as he released Feliciano and headed to the door. Feliciano's heart went to his throat. "Where are you going?"

Roma didn't answer, but before he could exit the kitchen Lovino was suddenly in front of him, blocking his path. "Don't do something stupid, Grandpa! Feli didn't do anything wrong!"

"Get out of the way, Lovino," Roma snapped.

"If you want to be disappointed in one of your grandsons be disappointed in me!" Lovino snapped, he then took a deep breath as if the next thing he was going to say was difficult. "I lost my virginity the night I arrived on my first day of school!"

Both Roma and Feliciano stared at the fuming Lovino, utter and complete disbelief matching on their faces.

"You're lying," Roma murmured, still shocked, Feliciano couldn't speak.

"No, I'm not," Lovino declared waspishly, his shoulders were shaking but his eyes were the fiercest Feliciano had ever seen. "Just ask your new employee."

Feliciano felt a catch in his throat, suddenly incredibly fond of his twin who'd willingly turn their grandfather's wrath on himself.

"You're wrong," a voice suddenly said that wasn't any of them.

In unison the three turned their heads to see Antonio Carriedo standing at the kitchen door, looking awkward and out of place.

There was a long pause, and then Lovino spoke, his voice tight: " _What_?"

"I actually came over to tell you… I lied, about that night…"

Suddenly Lovino stomped over to the Spaniard and dragged him outside, his face a mask of fury. Whatever happened next was not for Feliciano and Roma to witness.

"I'm going to bed," Roma said tiredly, heading for the stairs. But before he left he turned to fix one last glare on Feliciano. "Don't think I've forgotten. You leave this vineyard and you'll never be allowed out of your room again."

He then abruptly turned and walked upstairs. Once he heard the bedroom door slam shut Feliciano let the tears fall.

Feliciano stood at the fence he always passed through on the way to the silo. As much as he longed to see Ludwig he knew disobeying his grandfather's orders would not help him.

But it would appear luck was on his side when a bulky blond figure suddenly stood before him.

"Ludwig," he breathed delightfully, leaning his arms over the fence to wrap the German into a hug. Ludwig quickly returned the embrace.

"Are you alright," his deep voice murmured, kissing Feliciano below his eye, "I wanted to come check on you sooner."

The small Italian shook his head, "No, that would've made Grandpa angrier." Feliciano's shoulders drooped, "He doesn't want me to see you."

"I told my grandfather about us," Ludwig informed soberly, "He was less than thrilled."

Feliciano tightened his hands into fists, he had thought about moving in with Ludwig but that wasn't going to happen now. Both of their grandfathers were being ridiculous. And Feliciano was angrier than he had ever been.

"Feliciano," Ludwig began uneasily as the Italian suddenly tore off a grape from the vines that covered the fence. No longer caring about Roma's orders he crawled over the fence and marched toward the Beilschmidt vineyard, a worried Ludwig trailing him.

Feliciano tore a grape off one of the Beilschmidt vines and looked at it, then at the Vargas grape in his other hand. He bit off a piece of each grape then stared at their centers, silent.

After a few moments of thick silence Ludwig spoke, "Feliciano, what are you doing?"

Feliciano angrily threw the grapes to the ground, tears welling in his eyes: "They look exactly the same! Neither one has anything better than the other…grapes are grapes and people are people! So I don't know why everyone has to fight all the time! There's nothing different or wrong about this vine except that it's on the other side of the wall…"

All Ludwig could do was pull his Italian into his arms as he sobbed.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch. 15

The next few days were absolutely awful for Feliciano.

His grandpa barely spoke to him, and when he did he sounded so disappointed.

Whatever had happened to Lovino and Antonio had caused the older twin to lock himself into his room. Feliciano left food by his closed door before he went to his own room.

The only thing that could bring a smile to his face was the memory of Ludwig holding him and promising that everything would be okay.

Meanwhile at the Beilschmidt household Ludwig sadly, didn't hold Feliciano's hope.

Alaric was avoiding him. Gilbert had gone to town to tend to his friend, Antonio, and he hadn't returned.

Ludwig wanted to go to Feliciano, and he could, he could go and throw the Italian over his shoulder and run away together.

But he didn't want that. He wanted _approval_ , damnit. He wanted Alaric and Roma to accept that he was in love with Feliciano and wanted to spend the rest of his days with him. And that's exactly what he told Alaric one rainy day over breakfast.

His grandfather looked up from his newspaper, "We don't always get everything we want," was his only reply.

Ludwig gritted his teeth, desperate to hold onto his patience. "I'm not a child anymore. And I need a better reason than because you don't like the Vargas family."

"Because, you may not be a child but you're still young," Alaric began. "You wouldn't know what _real_ love is. And Roma Vargas _is_ a bastard and I don't doubt his grandsons are the same."

" _What did he do to you_ ," Ludwig demanded. "What did he do to make you hate him so much that I can't be with his grandson!?"

Alaric looked away, "… He betrayed me. I thought that we were friends. But then he stole the girl I loved away from me."

Upon hearing this news for the first time, Ludwig's first though was how his brother would react. Would he laugh? Or tell his grandfather not to act like a teenaged boy?

"Where are you going," Alaric asked as Ludwig stood up.

"I'm going to see Feliciano," Ludwig answered as he turned to walk out.

"Lud-" Alaric began but was cut off.

"I refuse to listen to a man who behaves like a child." And then he was gone.

He didn't go to Feliciano as he had planned, no doubt Roma wouldn't welcome him and he didn't want to cause the Italian any grief. So instead he marched through the rain, past the vineyards, and to the place he had been happiest: the silo.

Feliciano had been staring out of his bedroom window, watching the rain, when he saw a familiar figure.

Seeing Ludwig walk out into the trees instantly worried Feliciano and he dashed out, knowing exactly where the German was going. Sure enough, there was Ludwig sitting in the silo. Seeing Feliciano he looked both surprised and relieved.

"What are you doing," Feliciano asked, his cloths dripping.

"I had meant to go to you," he muttered, "But I instead hid."

"I know the feeling," Feliciano replied, "That's exactly what _I've_ been doing."

Ludwig exhaled, "I found out why my grandfather hates your family so much." He quickly told the story to Feliciano whose jaw dropped.

"But that's just silly."

"I know," Ludwig growled loudly, making the Italian start. "They don't want us to be together over the most ridiculous thing!"

He looked so sad, so defeated, Feliciano wanted to cry. But he had cried enough, and Ludwig had been there to comfort him.

Now it was his turn.

Feliciano dropped to his knees, grabbing Ludwig's face between his hands, "Look at me, Ludwig."

Those sad, beautiful blue eyes met his and Feliciano smiled, "Everything's going to be okay."

Ludwig furrowed his brow, "You sound so sure."

"I am," Feliciano confessed, remembering the first day he met Ludwig, his words that hadn't seemed so important until now.

"I heard it through the grapevine."

When the rain had passed the two returned home to see a sigh that made them both halt.

Roma and Alaric stood together, waiting for them. Stepping closer they realized Roma had a black eye, Alaric a busted lip.

"I told you they'd come back," Alaric told Roma who rolled his eyes.

"You're…talking…to each other," Feliciano said dumbly.

"I went looking for you," Roma said, "Thought you'd ran over to the boy's house but Alaric was the only one there."

"Finding ourselves alone together we naturally fought," Alaric added.

"And after that we did what I suppose we should've done years ago," Roma admitted, "We talked."

Feliciano exchanged a look with Ludwig. "And…" the German ventured.

"And considering the girl we fought over left us both… we decided we're too old to be keeping up this feud," Roma explained.

"So, if you really _do_ want to be in a relationship," Alaric cut in, "We won't stop you."

By the look on Ludwig's face he couldn't believe what he had just heard. Feliciano, however, broke into a grin and grabbed both of the men into a hug, "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"You shouldn't thank us," Roma said soberly. "It was wrong of us to let our anger try and keep you apart."

"Your brother just returned," Alaric told Ludwig when Feliciano released him. "He came back with his Spanish friend."

"Antonio," Feliciano asked.

Roma let out a pained sigh, "Yes and I imagine he's kissing my other grandson at this very moment."

Feliciano grinned at the words, glad his brother's love life had improved as well.

"Roma, let's leave our grandsons to celebrate the good news," Alaric spoke up. "I have no doubt Gilbert has already opened a bottle of wine."

Roma grinned, "I suppose I can try some second rate wine."

The two disappeared into the Beilschmidt house, arguing good-naturedly.

"I guess some things don't change," Feliciano laughed. He turned around to suddenly have his lips tackled.

With a moan the two wrapped their arms around each other.

This was a different kiss, it wasn't stolen or hidden. It was out in the open. Feliciano was in love and everyone knew and he couldn't be happier.

And it think it all started with a voice through the grapevines.


End file.
